Twist of Intuition
by FollowTheSun22
Summary: Follow the life of Jules Cullen, from her changing to a vampire to her finding her mate. Before books and movie but then it will follow a mix of them both. Emmet/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I do not own the Twilight saga or anything associated with it and I do not claim to! I only own my OC character :)**

* * *

**July 1883 Romania**

I sighed for the fifth time that day staring at a spot on the wall across from me as I minded the front of the tailor shop for my father, who at the moment was in the back where he should be finishing the coat he has worked on for the past 3 weeks for one of our customers Mr. Popescue. He was are most frequent costumer, he was an older gentleman who had worked as a banker for his entire life moving up the chain until he now owned the only bank of our cozy little town. It wasnt like we were complaining though, more suits meant more money for us.

I shouldn't even be here; I had just turned eighteen this past June and now it was the end of July. Well over the age that I was eligible to be married. When I turned fifteen I had many suitors that I had liked well enough and quite possibly could have grown to love. A few of them had asked my father for my hand in marriage but he always refused saying that they weren't good enough for me. My plan was to go to the city and apprentice as a seamstress. I could always do that here under my father as I had done all my life but I wanted something more. He wouldn't let me leave saying I was needed here, which in a part was true.

If my mother was still alive she would have been able to convince him to let me go, at least that's what I thought. The reason he hasn't let me marry or leave is the resemblance I have to my mother, or so I've guessed at. She died giving birth to me so I never knew her, keeping me here with him it was like he was trying to get me to replace her, something I could never do. He never remarried saying his heart still belonged to her, I never doubted him on this because he talked about her every spare amount of time he had. He spoke of her so often that it felt like she was still here some times.

It might be a silly and childish fantasy, something you would only read about in story books; but I wanted someone to love me as fiercely as he loved my mother. The way he spoke of her, even now I could feel the truth and love in his words and in his eyes. He described her as being the most beautiful women he had ever seen, I didn't have any pictures of her so I could only take his word for it. He said that her most prominent traits were that she was adventurous, caring and fearless. I didn't understand why he thought we were so alike. I liked to think I was a caring person but other than that I was nothing like her, at least I didn't think I was. Maybe I was just in denial about it, it grows tiring being compared to someone you never knew or will know and trying to live up to the bar that person set. And the bar father held for my mother was one I could never hope to reach.

I had an uncanny awareness of my surroundings that had always just been there, which is why I could never trust people as easily as most. I couldn't describe the feeling but I usually got an underlining sense of danger that told me to stay clear from some people. Others like the town doctor gave me no such feeling, most likely because he didn't wish harm but the opposite. Apparently mother was clumsy, something that I was most certainly not. I can't recall a time where I had dripped or bumped into something. I did all that I am asked and tried being the perfect daughter, I was in no way fearless or adventurous. The only things that we had in common for looks was my hair color which I had inherited from her, a dark auburn color which to me seemed quite dull and lifeless hanging down to my waist and framing my heart-shaped face, but I loved it nonetheless. Height wise I inherited that from her also, my father a good 6ft tall and me, well I'm stuck at 5'3". Everything else about me like my brown eyes and fair skin was from my father, mother having an olive complexion and green eyes.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when the door chimed signaling a costumer. I looked up from my spot on the wall out the window seeing the sun had gone down and it was dark out the only light being the oil lamps hanging on the street. I brought my gaze to the costumer and when I saw him I took an involuntary step back. The man roughly five feet in front of me was tall around 6ft with short brown hair combed to perfection; but the most startling was not even his marble like pale skin that I quickly dismissed. It was his eyes; they were a deep burgundy color almost black. Brushing it off as my over active imagination that had just made itself known I asked the man what I could do for him with a surprisingly steady voice.

"Hello there, I am looking for the tailor. I am in need of a new suit." The man said holding my gaze, when he spoke it was like velvet, he spoke perfect Romanian but I could detect a hint of something else beneath it. The feelings I usually got were there now stronger than I had ever felt them it was almost crippling.

"Of course. One moment please." I told the man reluctantly turning my back on him and making my way to the back to get my father.

"Father." I spoke walking into the room.

"Yes, Julietta?" He answered looking up at me. I winced slightly hardly noticeable by anyone but me when he said my name, It wasnt like I didn't like my name, he named me after my mother who was Juliette. If that didn't scream I was supposed to be her replacement I don't know what did.

"There is a man here looking to buy a suit." I told him while the feeling of danger still not going away with distance from the man, only getting stronger.

"At this hour? Oh, alright let's go then." Father said standing up and going to the front. "Oh, actually finish up those buttons will you?" Father said gesturing to the coat he was just working on.

"Of course." I answered him in only a whisper not liking the fact he would be alone with that man.

I got to work on the buttons, a simple task I had learned from a young age. To match my height my appendages were also smaller. My hands were very delicate looking and seemed to break as easily as glass. Or so I imagined they would having never broken them before. But the years working under my father had toughened them up and they were callused. I didn't mind though, I enjoyed the work we did. My favorite being embroidery, father always said I had a knack for it. I wasnt the greatest I would admit but I was pretty good with my work, I enjoyed drawing and painting but the supplies for those activities were expensive and embroidery was the next best thing. I was skilled in being a seamstress but this is why I wanted to leave, my father could only teach me so much.

I got to work on sewing the black buttons on while straining my ears to listen in the other room. The man who I heard introduce himself as William told my father what kind of suit he wanted and as my father asked him to come back where I was I felt my body stiffened then relaxed when he said he already knew the precise measurements which I found odd but was happy with it.

"So, what brings you to my shop? I don't believe I've seen you before." Father said apparently just as curious as I was.

"No, I don't believe you have." The man, William replied in a tone that said not to question him further.

After a few more minutes of a tense silence, he offered my father more money if he could have the suit done in two weeks. Of course Father complied with his offer, as we could never pass up a chance for more money. I heard them say farewells and as I strained my ears to make sure the man left I didn't pay attention to what I was doing and accidentally pricked my finger on the needle. I paused for a moment expecting something to happen...What I was waiting for I'm not sure. I was startled by a hand on my shoulder, a rarity on my part, making me jump slightly.

"Sorry darling, I didn't mean to scare you."

Clutching my hand to my chest, I looked up at my father. "It's alright, no harm done."

"Well, I closed the shop up for tonight. Ill finish this." He said gently pushing me out-of-the-way and taking over.

"We'll, If it's alright with you father I'm going to go to sleep." I spoke while yawning.

"Of course. I'll see you in the morning." He said smiling up at me.

"Goodnight, I love you." I said kissing him on the cheek and going up the stairs.

"I love you too." He called after me.

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

That night and every night for the past two weeks I hardly ever slept. Every sound and every move had me jumping. When I got the feelings of danger when I met that strange man William, it was a fleeting feeling that went away after some time. I constantly felt like someone was watching me and that something was going to pop out in front of me any second. I knew it had something to do with that man. Why or how I knew, I wasn't sure. I intended to find out tomorrow when he came back to pick up his suit. I was both dreading it and looking forward to it. With that last thought I let exhaustion over take me into a restless sleep plagued by nightmares I couldn't decipher except they all had one thing in common. Dark red eyes staring in to mine.

* * *

I awoke with a jolt when I thought I heard someone yell. I sat up and took the matches from my nightstand drawer beside my bed. I lit the match and then my candle before I picked it up and went out in the hall towards my father's room. I slowly tip-toed my way to his bedroom whispering. "Father." As loud as I dared.

I arrived at his door which was open a just crack. I didn't know if I should go in or not, every fibre in my being told me not to go in there. Usually I would listen to my intuition but tonight for once I didn't. I pushed the door open all the way my stomach dropping when it creaked on its hinges and I was barley being able to see a foot in front of me. Slowly I made my way to the bed to wake him up. I got closer to his bed being as quite as I could and shined the light from the candle over his bed. I screamed at the top of my lungs and dropped the candle hardly noticing it catch the curtains on fire because in front of me I was seeing my father his eyes wide in fear and his throat ripped open with blood all over the blankets and himself. I stood there shock and then flung myself on the bed getting my nightdress bloody as I shook him with tears dripping down my face. "Father! Father! Please! You can't...You aren't! Please..." I yelled sobbing and not daring use the word because then it would definitely be true ,

I sobbed over his dead body as the flames of the fire spread around me, I didn't care though. I wanted to die. He was the only person I had left; but it somehow seemed right to die with him. The flames grew even bigger catching the blankets and myself on fire. I screamed from the pain but I didn't make an effort to escape them. Suddenly cold hand ripped me off the bed and covered my mouth muffling my scream as the hands spun me around to come face to face with those red eyes that haunted my nightmares, as a sharp pain came through my neck I finally realized where I had seem them before. They were the eyes of William. I tried to scream but the hand over my mouth prevented me from doing, then I felt a whooshing of air that did nothing to sooth the searing hot pain racking all through my body until I lost consciousness.

* * *

** What do you think? I know lots of people have added an OC character to the twilight series, but I wanted to put my take on it. **

**Some of the things in this story wont be historically correct but I'm not an expert on history and google an only give me so much... **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it. I only own my OC character! :)**

Time held no meaning anymore. All that I was and all that I could feel was pain. The pain I felt when the blankets on the bed had lit up in flames was much similar to this. Why was I on that bed? I asked myself. I would have to think about that later because now my mind was preoccupied, I felt like I was being burned alive from the inside out. I wondered if I was in hell and what I had done to call for my being there; but I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest so I knew I was alive.

The pain left the tips of my fingers and my toes and slowly crept from my limbs until the pain concentrated on my heart making it even more painful with each beat going even faster than the previous. I could hear someone screaming and it wasn't until sometime later I realized that it was coming from me. I heard a deep laugh to the left of me and realized it was my tormentor who was laughing and had caused me to be in so much pain, was that laugh the laugh of the devil? I tried to stop myself from screaming and deny this man the obvious pleasure he was getting from my torment. The pain was too strong though and I could only stop screaming for a mere moment. I knew somewhere in the back of my head that screaming wouldn't help me but it did make me feel better. I tried taking my mind off of the pain and thought about my most happy memories.

I remembered my thirteenth birthday; my father had gotten me the silver bracket with, two purple moon stones. I had ogled over it at the jewelers every time I passed it. I could feel it now setting on my wrist, it didn't bring me the comfort I sought, the pressure on my right wrist only made the pain worse. The longer I dwelled on the memories the more I realized how fuzzy they were. In the memory my father's face was blank I tried picturing it even harder but I still could not piece together his face. I didn't remember what street I lived on, I barely remembered what I looked like. Thinking about this caused me more emotional pain than anything else so I made an effort to clear my mind, not difficult to do seeing as I couldn't remember much anyways. I wanted to believe my memory loss was only because of the pain I was feeling, but I knew this wasn't true.

How long Had I been like this, weeks? months? maybe years. The fire intensified in my heart burning hotter as it slowed down giving four last beats...thump...thump...thump...thump. It stopped and the pain was gone; a long with my pulse.

I waited for my mind to go blank and death to take its hold but it never came. Instead my ears perked up and I could hear the sounds of birds chirping above me. I realized I wasn't breathing so I took a deep breath and smelt the stronger than usual scent of pine trees and something sweet around me. I opened my eyes and could hardly believe what I was seeing. I could pick out every single detail around me, everything was crisper, cleaner. I could make out the patterns the bark had on the trees, The green moss climbing up the tree was even more vibrant than anything I had seen before. I stood up faster than I thought possible and walked over to it gently putting my fingers over it to make sure it was real.

"Amazing..." Whispered a beautifully soft, sweet musical voice that took me a moment to figure out was mine... My voice hasn't always sounded like that did it?

Something moved behind me and I whipped around to see a man I hadn't noticed until now. He looked familiar but I wasn't sure how I knew him. He was simply beautiful, not handsome but beautiful, like a god. It was then that I realized I felt a strong attraction to this man, not love but lust, the sweet scent I had smelled earlier was coming from him and I adored it.

"Yes, You are amazing. Even more beautiful than I thought you would be." The man said in an eerily familiar voice that reminded me of velvet.

Staring. at the man, neither of us moved. I studied every inch of him from head to toe, soft brown hair short but not a single hair was out-of-place. Deep startling red eyes that looked me up and down with an emotion in them I could not identify.

"Who are you?" I asked again with the beautiful voice.

"I see, You don't remember, perfectly normal. The names William. The better question though, what am I? and what are you?" He replied with a mischievous undertone.

"I don't understand..." I answered truthfully.

"I am a vampire. Correction, are vampires. I turned you into one my dear Julietta." He said smiling at me like what he just asked me the time of day.

This had to be a joke, I was dreaming now and I would wake up any moment. That's what I kept thinking over and over. Another part of my mind though told me that his answer explained everything and in that instant I knew that he wasn't lying. I had lived in Romania my whole life. I grew up hearing stories of the demons that originated in Romania. Vampires, creatures of the night had no heartbeat... check. Enhanced senses...check. Drinking the blood of innocents, killed by a stake to the heart, burn in the sunlight... I had yet to discover those things. Was that what I was now?

"I see the confusion in your features, Amor. Don't worry, Ill set you straight from fact and fiction." The man William said moving slowly closer to me, I wanted to run away from him, attack him but I didn't, I let him come closer. Then he was right in front of me and I had to look up to see his face as he put both of his hands on the sides of my face.

"Where to start? Well... We are immortal and never die. We aren't hindered by any illness. We don't ever sleep, we never get tired. We can't be killed by something as feeble as a wooden stick. I mean really? who the hell came up with that idea? Right... We drink human blood, and can't be killed by anything but being ripped apart by another vampire and then our bodies must be burned or we would just reattach ourselves." He explained in a very care free voice.

"What about the sun?" I asked not quite taking in everything he had just said.

"We'll it's the middle of the day, in the forest...so...?" He said trailing off. When I didn't answer he continued. "The sun doesn't kill us, it's actually quite a pleasant feeling being in the sun but it does affect us." He said smirking at me.

I looked around me now and sure enough, it looked about mid-day We were underneath hundreds of tall pine trees that covered the forest floor only a few meters apart, blocking out the sun from us except for a few streaks here and there filtering in through the thick canopy of branches. "So.. What happens if we go in the sunlight?" I asked. turning back to him.

"We'll two things. one..." He said taking my hand and pulling me over to a streak of light about 100ft from us that we came to in only a few seconds. "Now watch." He said taking his hand away from mine and putting his in the sunlight. I stared at it transfixed at the glow his skin had. Before I could study it further he pulled his hand away.

"Now you try it." He said lightly grabbing my hand again, that matched his pale skin perfectly and directing it into the light.

As it touched the light, I flinched slightly expecting pain but instead I felt the warmth of the sun as it reflected off my skin like millions of tiny little mirrors reflecting the light away from them. I felt my lips draw back as I smiled. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I stood there staring at it for another five minutes until I drew my hand back and turned my head to look back at William. "What's the second thing?"

"Well, In the vampire world we have an authority called the Volturi. They make the rules and we are expected to follow them and if we don't we are found and punished by some of there... gifted guards. One of these rules is to never show ourselves to a human. If you ever went in the sunlight in front of one. You and that human would both be killed." William answered with an almost sad look in his eyes before it was gone.

"I see..." I whispered but I knew he heard me.

"Well.. How about we go find you someone to eat?" He asked and I expected to be repulsed by the thought of living off human blood but instead I felt a furious burning in my throat that I had failed to notice until now.

"Yes, You are thirsty aren't you. While we're at it I think we should find you some new clothes." He said looking down at me which I quickly followed his eye line and was surprised and embarrassed to find I was in a white night dress that was very dirty and the bottom of it was burnt to a crisp so it stopped at my mid thighs.

"I agree." I said not having much else to say as I tried to real in the embarrassment but I felt no blood rush to my cheeks. Thinking of blood I had trouble calming the monster inside roaring at me to find some of it.

"Let's go then." William said taking my hand again and pulling me off through the forest. As we ran it was like everything was in slow motion, I expected it to be one giant blur but everything was clear. We stuck to the shadows as we ran from the forest until as the sun was setting we stopped at the edge. In front of me was an apple orchard. I was starving and usually an apple would sound very appealing but that was when I was a human, now I was a vampire and the apples didn't look or smell good. Underneath that I caught a different smell, something that caused me to go in to a frenzy of hunger. I ripped my arm from Williams grasp and ran after the scent barley noticing him follow me laughing along the way. I stopped to look around me as I stood in front of a large wooden building. The scent came from there and without much thought I threw open the door tearing it off its hinges and going inside. The first I found was a young man probably only around seventeen. He looked at me dazed for a few seconds then opening his mouth. Instead of a scream, I grabbed his neck and felt it snap from the pressure of my grasp. I sunk my teeth in his neck drinking his blood and trying to savor the taste as best I could but before I knew it he was dry and I let his body sag to the ground. I launched myself at the other people in the building breaking all of their necks so they couldn't run not even paying attention to if they were men or women or old or young.

I dropped the person to the floor as she was bone dry by now and quickly moved my gaze around the room hoping to find someone else to drink from but sadly they were all dead.

"Bravo. Very well done." William said stepping into the room and over the body of the women I had just drank from.

I didn't say anything to him as I looked at the two dead people on the room with me now remembering the children I had killed before them. A little girl probably no older than seven with dark brown hair, she didn't even have a chance to scream as I killed her. Then I killed the older girl, probably around thirteen years old before I moved on over to the boy who looked about ten. I was disgusted with myself. How could I have done something so evil and horrendous as killing these innocent people. What made me any better than them? I sunk down on my knees as I let loose a sob but I felt no tears rolling down my face. "Why? Why did you do this to me! Why!" I yelled looking up at William and in my fury I sped towards him lifting him from the ground and shoving him to the stone wall that shook and crumbled from the force.

"I gave you new life. You were going to die anyways. That fire that started in your home would have killed you to had I not been there Amor. I couldn't let you die. Your blood called to me in a way no other has before. It was very difficult to restrain myself from killing you; but I did so and it was so worth it. Don't you agree?" William explained to me pushing me away lightly as I loosened my grip suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of affection and loyalty to him.

"That women looks like your size. Why don't you take one of her dresses?" He said pushing me over to the wardrobe.

I glided over to it numbly even though the sobs had now subsided I still felt at a great loss. Did becoming a vampire mean I had lost my humanity? I decided then that I would never kill any more innocent people. I grabbed the metal handle of the wooden wardrobe and it caved in on itself when I gripped it. I paused staring at it, this made me even more sad. If I was still human, that wouldn't have happened. This whole entire day wouldn't have happened. Those people would still be alive. I wanted to die, but looking at my hand I finally noticed the silver bracelet. Some one important gave that to me. I remembered the great happiness I felt when I received it from... I don't remember who gave it to me. I did know though that whoever gave me that bracelet would have wanted me to live. Even if I was a monster, they would want me to live. This revelation caused anger to flare up inside me again this time directed at a single target. William. He did this to me. I wanted him to die for doing this to me. As soon as that thought entered my mind though, it was pushed away by the affection I felt towards him.

I quickly opened up the wardrobe and flipped through the different dresses until I found one of the nicest ones the women owned. It was a dark navy blue color of sheer cotton with white paisley border print. It had a V neckline, opened at the hem; open sleeves headed by a double puff. I pulled it out of the closet as carefully as I could, reminded of the metal handle. I heard William shift and assumed he turned around; but I didn't really care about that as I stripped my ruined night-dress off letting it fall to the floor. Rummaging in the closet I found undergarments and quickly pulled them on, then the dress. Walking over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room I straightened out the dress before looking up into the mirror and being startled by the person staring back at me.

The reflection in the mirror stared back at me with bright red eyes, similar to Williams but his were a darker burgundy color, where mine were like bright rubies. The pale skin practically glowed in the dark of the room, I could see myself perfectly from the light of the full moon coming in through the window, though I had my suspicions I didn't really need the light. Raising a hand to touch my face, it was hard like marble in both touch and appearance. I looked at my hands that now had perfectly shaped nails. I looked back up in the mirror and my once dull hair was now a vibrant auburn color that fell in bouncy soft curls. I hadn't grown in any way, if anything I shrunk. I looked almost delicate... like I would break under the slightest pressure, but I knew this wasn't so because I could feel the power thrumming through my body.

"See, like I said. You are amazing Julietta." William said standing behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Jules." I said.

"Jewles? Well I'm sure we might find some around..." William said looking around the room.

"No, I would like my name to be Jules. So call me Jules." I answered staring back at the unfamiliar reflection staring back at me. I was a vampire now. A totally different person from who I once was. A different person in looks, in species. I thought that meant I needed a different name. I didn't want to hold on to a life I could no longer live. Jules wasn't so far from Julietta, I liked this name better.

"Alright then. Jules. I'll call you that from now on; but you have to call me Will. Deal? Good." William said taking my arm and walking from the room.

"We have to clean up this little mess." He continued and I'm not sure if he was talking to me or himself.

We arrived at the kitchen and William moved away from me going around the room and opening up the drawers and cabinets until he pulled out a box of matches lighting one up and tossing it at the curtains lighting it aflame. For a second a memory resurfaces of me in a room and there is fire but it's interrupted when William came over to me linking his arm with mine and walking out of the kitchen and down the hall.

We exited the house as the flames grew and the smell of burning wood reached my nose, it lingered still as we ran off into the dark night. I wasn't sure where we were going but I didn't care as I followed William.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Jules :)**

* * *

**6 months later **

William brought me all over Romania. We started out small; the first city we went to had a population of around 1000 people. When we arrived in the town all I could think about was blood. There were hearts beating everywhere around me; but I latched on to Williams arm to keep me from attacking and listened for anyone who was committing a crime. I didn't forget the promise I made to myself that first night of being a newborn, I would never forget it.

I found one man sneaking out of a person's home with a bag filled with stolen items. I had killed him quickly to try and ease his pain, he was a criminal but he was still a human. Will said he would deal with the bodies as we went as I had no idea what to do with them. I only came across four more people in that town that were criminals. I found that each place Will took us too was bigger than the last, not that I was complaining. I was glad of it; a bigger city meant more criminals for me to drink from.

We just left the city of Constanta and we were now at the capitol city of Romania, Bucharest. Will and I found a very nice home or should I say mansion that was obviously owned by a wealthy couple on the outskirts of the city. We searched around the home until we found an open window and climbed in through it and to the upstairs hallway and as Will went into what I assumed was the master bedroom with the two heartbeats coming from behind the door.

I explored the house moving downstairs to the living room and parlor running my hands over the pillows and admiring the artwork on the walls before becoming bored and standing at the bottom of the stairs until Will came down. He winked at me as I walked past him and up to the bedroom. There was hardly any blood left in the room but I could still smell it. The man and the woman were still in there bed now lifeless and decaying with bite marks on their throats. Paying no attention to the smell of it I walked over to the closet to find a new dress as mine was dirty. I felt angry when he killed innocent people like these unsuspecting humans. I wanted to stop him but something just wouldn't let me cause him harm.

One thing I learned since traveling with Will was his like of expensive things. I opened up the closet and could not disagree with him as I ran my delicate looking fingers now free from calluses over the fabric of the woman's dresses. I walked along them then stopped when I found one of the nicest ones yet that didn't have those god awful giant shoulders that were coming into style.

After putting it on I looked at my reflection in the mirror, it fit nicely over my form. I fixed my hair that was slightly out-of-place from all the running we just did, not that it really mattered as I was going to be running again soon but still. I finished with my hair and studied my eyes that were slowly turning a darker shade of red closer to Will's but not quite there yet. Will had explained to me that as a vampire my eyes would always be red from the blood we drank and they were only so bright in the beginning because of my human blood that lingered in my tissues.

"Look what I found, Amor. A beautiful diamond necklace just for you." Will said coming into the closet and moving my hair to my shoulder and then putting the large teardrop necklace around my neck.

"Thank you." I said smiling at him in the mirror while fingering the necklace.

He smiled in return and then with a nod took my hand. "Now, would you help me with these bodies? Wouldn't want them to stink up our temporary home now would we?"

"Most certainly not." I replied watching him pick up the man's body and swinging it over his shoulder. I felt that anger again at him for killing these innocents but it was taken over by my affection for him. It was starting to bug me how every time I had an ill thought towards him that it would be combated by that affection. Sure, he was great to look at and that brought on a feeling of lust; but I had no idea what he had done to make me feel affection for him. If anything I should be hating him for condemning me to this life, but I didn't. I pondered this as I picked up the women's body that was as light as a feather and then went over to the window silently jumping down as I waited for Will. Not a second after I landed he joined me and we ran off into the forest until we found a small pond where we dropped the bodies on the edge of the water.

I stood up and looked around for large stones and putting them in a pile beside the bodies. While Will opened up the man's chest, I did the women's. I knew he wouldn't ever find a human women attractive but the thought of him looking at the bare chest of this women had me slightly jealous. I also wouldn't want someone staring upon my body like that if I was dead, so I offered this women the same courtesy. The least I could do since I had a part in her death. I pulled open her chest and deposited her insides on the ground for scavengers then I dropped at least ten rocks in her body and picked her up and tossed her into the pond watching as she sunk to the bottom, then Will did the same with the man.

Looking down at my now blood covered hands the blood lust rose up in me and I was tempted to lick them clean. I reminded myself that this was the blood of an innocent person and ran over to the water's edge slamming my hands down in the water to clean them off. I scrubbed them clean and only when I was satisfied they were clean did I straighten myself and turn around to look over at William.

"I need to hunt. You're welcome to join me." I said in his direction as I walked towards the city; but secretly I was hoping he would only watch as I wasn't in the mood to share my meal and besides he should be full by now anyways.

"I'll just watch today, Amor." He replied.

I nodded then shot into a run keeping to the shadows and then jumped up on the roof of one building that was about thirty feet above the ground. I made my way to the more dangerous part of the city jumping across the streets from building to building until I ended up in the part of the city where the most crime seemed to happen.

* * *

I stopped at the roof of one of the buildings and closed my eyes and let my senses over take me. Like a bubble erupted from me it spread around me until the diameter was a mile wide. I had tried to spread it further but it never worked. In the beginning it was subtle, just an overly strong sense of my surrounding that I had thought was just because I was a newborn. However as the weeks went on it continued to grow and evolve. I hadn't told William about my 'gift' for some reason I thought it would be better if he didn't know about it. I wasn't sure how it worked specifically but it was like I could "see" through every vibration in the bubble. I could feel every human in the bubble and every move they made. I searched through each person and didn't stop until I found a man who had what I had dubbed an evil "aura" about him. He was following a women down the street with a knife in his hand and he was quickly closing in on her.

Opening my eyes I jumped off the roof and followed the man's aura letting it pull me towards him. I stopped about twenty feet behind him watching as he came closer to the women unaware of the danger behind her.

She was left unaware as I grabbed the man and pulled him in to a dark alley and roughly shoved him into the brick wall. He attempted to defend himself with the knife but before he could I shoved his arms above his head into the wall as he let go of the knife and it clattered down to the ground joining the sounds of the man's whimpering.

"What do you want with me?" He choked out staring into my red eyes with fear.

"Tell me, what were you going to do to that women?" I asked the man what I already knew.

"Nothin! I swear it!" He answered his voice laced with fear

"I know you're lying to me." I said staring up at him. I wanted him to feel the fear he was most likely going to make that woman feel. He didn't say anything to me in reply, he opened his mouth a few times like he was going to say something but he never did.

"It doesn't really matter anymore now does it? In a few moments the world will be rid of you." I said smiling at him then attacking his neck and covering his mouth so he couldn't scream.

I wasnt usually so brutal with my kills but I knew he had planned on doing horrible things to that women and I wanted him to know true fear before he died. I grabbed his body in my arms then jumped up on the roof of the building we were behind before roughly dropping him there to clean up later. I could feel my rational mind slipping as the hunter inside of me took over and I let it. In search of my next prey I came across some others about to or in the process of commuting a crime and I fed on those people too.

* * *

After draining four people, Will who had followed me all night but I did my best to ignore him, helped me take the bodies and bring them to the same pond that we had left the other bodies in. After throwing them into the pond with rocks in their chests a sudden thought accrued to me and I was surprised I hadn't thought of it till now. Will had explained most things about vampire, the gifts some possessed and went into more detail of the Volturi. But we hardly ever spoke of such things.

We ran back to the home we had claimed as ours and as we entered I asked him the question that had been on my mind. "How do you turn someone into a vampire?" I asked sitting down on the chair in the parlor.

Will followed my example and sat across from me with a hesitant expression. "Well, you're going to have to find out sooner or later. Don't get any ideas now, the last thing we need is another newborn to look after." He said smirking at me.

"I don't plan on ever turning someone into what we are." I answered forcefully.

"Vampires have venom, when we bite someone it's released into their person's blood stream and causes extreme pain. If you bite someone but don't kill them the venom will spread throughout their body, the heart pumps the venom through the body. Thats why its safer to kill your victim before you feed. When the venom meets itself in the veins again it starts to burn them dry. It moves slower than blood because it's thicker. Each heart beat can only take it so far. The amount of time the transformation takes is dependent on how much venom is in the blood stream and how close it is the heart." Will explained not losing that smirk.

"Why haven't you told me this before! I could have turned any of those people that I have murdered." I snapped at him angry at the thought of any of those criminals now a vampire.

"Relax. I made sure each of they were dead before we buried them, and it's not murder Amor. We are simply the top of the food chain now. It's no different from how humans slaughter animals and eat them." Will said coming over to me and pulling me up from my seat and wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't find it in myself to resist him so I rested me chin on his shoulder staring at my reflection through the glass window. I studied my reflection and couldn't help but notice the dazed look in my eye; but I didn't care. All that mattered was standing here in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Jules! :)**

* * *

**1884 Bulgaria**

Will and I had gone hunting last night and he told me that now since I was a little over a year old and no longer a newborn he was going to start showing me the world. I learned a few new things about Will as we traveled. One was that he could speak many languages that he was now trying to teach me them. It had taken a few weeks but since we never slept and the fact that our minds could take in much more information than an average human I had nailed the Bulgarian language almost perfectly. He had now moved on to teaching me Greek and if that wasn't a hint of where we were going next I don't know what was.

"Let's go Jules. I know we have forever, but the world is a big place and we have lots to see!" Will said causing me to laugh as we ran from the home we were staying in and pulling me with him out of the city and to the our destination.

We finally stopped about ten minutes later in front of a large fortress. "What is this place?" I asked will without taking my eyes off the place.

"This is the Belogradchik Fortress. It was built during the time when this region was part of the Roman Empire." Will said smiling at me and I smiled back.

"I'll race you to the top!" I said smirking.

"You're on." He replied letting go of my arm as we both took stances.

"One."

"Two."

"Go!" Will yelled taking off

"That's cheating! You're supposed to wait until three!" I yelled following after him and gaining speed. I was smaller than him so therefore I could move faster.

"I win!" We both shouted at the same time coming to a stop at the highest point.

"It's a tie then." Will said.

I laughed. "Only because you cheated."

I turned away from his face and stared out across the land neither of us moving or saying anything until the morning dawn approached and we ran back to the home we were staying at.

* * *

Will and I were hunting in the town a few weeks after seeing the fortress, we were going to be heading to Greece soon and my Greek had improved greatly. I dropped the body of a man to the ground when I felt my extra senses pick up a vampires 'signature' or aura, I brushed it off thinking it was just Will until I felt another vampires 'signature' that was Will coming up behind me. I turned around and waited for him to arrive and when he did he lost his care free grin when he saw the expression on my face.

"What's the matter Jules?" He asked.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him along following the vampire's signature as it left the city and entered the forest. "Another vampire is here." I explained to Will as I followed. I had never met another vampire other than Will before and I was very curious about them although I was wary but I could not contain my excitement as I followed them deeper into the woods.

"Maybe, we should move on then Jules." Will said but he still kept on running with me.

"No, I want to meet them!" I replied as my senses alerted me to the vampire stopping in a clearing, whoever it was obviously knew we were following them.

When I finally stopped running I skidded to a halt making dirt rise up from the ground and two holes added to the terrain. Across the clearing about 200 feet away was a man who had a thin yet muscular build, black hair that deeply contrasted his pale completion coming down to his neck.

"Hello there." He said in a normal tone but I heard him perfectly clear.

"Fredrick." Will said to the vampire from behind me.

"William. I've been looking for you and here you are. How wonderful." the man Fredrick replied in a menacing tone and only now did I sense the hostility of his aura.

Will never said anything in reply and they simply stared at each other. I realized then that these two did not like each other and Will was afraid of him. Thinking of Will being afraid of this man caused a surge of anger to swell up in my being and before I knew what I was doing I took a protective stance in front of Will and hissed at the man.

The man didn't seem at all surprised by my actions and instead walked closer to me."William. Honestly you could have picked a better body guard then this little thing." The man said gesturing to me. As he walked closer. Will never said anything back to him and I thought momentarily he was gone but I could still sense him standing there begins me almost like he was frozen in fear.

Fredrick stopped in the middle of the field then he too took a defensive crouch and I knew he was going to attack. I wanted to leave this place and let Will and Fredrick deal it out themselves but for some reason all I thought about was protecting Will from this threat.

Before I knew it I flung myself at Fredrick, I was scared but I could taste the forest air and hear the wind rustling through the leaves of the trees almost as if cheering me on. We connected a large crack splitting through the air that sounded like two boulders colliding. Fredrick was stronger than me and I ended up beneath him. He flipped me over on my stomach and grabbed both my arms like he was going to rip them off, before he could I twisted around and pushed him off me, he flew into the trees knocking a few of them down. He was stronger than me; but I was smaller and quicker than him.

We both recovered and he came back into the clearing, we ran at each other again and collided in a mess of limbs. He tried to throw me to the ground again, but this time I anticipated his move. Moving in a flurry of motion I pressed my hands to his chest and pushed until we separated both landing on our feet. I knew I wouldn't be able to beat him. He was stronger than me and had obviously had more experience than I did. All I wanted was to grab William and run from him. Thinking of William a fierce protectiveness erupted in my body almost bringing me to my knees. I was seeing red with how much I wanted to kill Frederick for the fear he was causing William.

Like a dam had been broken, something inside me was unleashed and It was like I was seeing double. The gift I had been experiencing was increased into so much more. One side of it was normal and through the other I could see everything around me. I focused in on Frederick trusting in my new-found senses I could anticipate his move as I felt the slightest of movement when he shifted his legs and ran at me. At the last second I moved slightly to the left and grabbed Frederick's arm swinging him around and the ground with myself landing on his back, the force of it creating a small crater in the earth. Quickly Frederick pushed himself of the ground and me along with him; I flew through the air then landed on the balls of my feet facing him again. This time I decided he would be on the defensive.

I ran at him from the right grabbing his arm and tossing him to the ground. I jumped on his back again and twisted one of his arms behind his back pulling on it sharply before it ripped off with a sickening screech. Frederick howled in pain and tossed me from him again and attacking me before I touched the ground. I heard the sound of my dress ripping but I didn't care as we skittered through the earth. I tossed him of me and sped after him as we attacked each other. I could somehow tell he was going to pretend to go straight towards me but at the last moment go behind instead.

I didn't have time to question my new-found abilities and instead decided to listen to them. As if in slow motion, he spun his body towards mine and did exactly what I knew he would. When he moved behind me I was ready for him and leapt over his head landing daintily behind him. I grab his one arm then lifted my leg and kicked the back of his knee. He fell to the ground and I wrenched his other arm from its socket tossing it aside. He screamed in pain again but it was cut off as I tore of his head from his shoulder letting it fall and roll in the dirt as the rest of Frederick's body fell to the ground.

I stood up at my full height staring down at the dismembered body. I kept my eyes on his body as the double vision I was seeing through dispersed slightly but it was still there, like I was seeing through two screens that joined together; but the newest version of my sight wasn't as vivid now as it was during my fight.

I looked up and towards the edge of the field where I found William standing there gaping at me. He was a coward, making me fight his battles for him. I sped towards him. With the intent on hurting him but as I looked at him I became confused. Why was I going to hurt him? He didn't hurt me; I had no reason to hurt him. I tried using my double vision on him to see through the confusion, but it didn't go away it made things worse. Everything about William became a large blur. I could sense the general area of where he was but couldn't pick out any details. What was the worst part was the aura, I couldn't find what his intent was. These thoughts only made me more confused so I stopped right in front of him trying to push through the mists that surrounded him in my second sight. My angry thoughts kept changing until they were on one set idea. He let me fight that battle so I could learn. I unleashed my gift because of him and I was grateful for it.

"Got any matches?" I asked smiling up at him in adoration.

"Yes." He said taking out a small box from his coat pocket and handing it to me.

"Thank you." I replied smiling.

I danced back into the field and grabbed both of Frederick's arms and tossing them in to the small crater we made. I picked up his body and tossed it in as well then found his head and put it in as well. I don't know what I was expecting but as I dropped the match into the hole and his entire body was consumed in flames the sweet but revolting smell pushed me away and back to William who I engulfed in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I whispered. "You aren't hurt are you?" I asked stepping back and looking him over.

"No. I am fine Amor." He said pulling my face into his hands. "How on earth did you do that?" He asked me.

I opened my mouth to tell him everything; but something stopped me. It was like a voice, my voice was screaming at me not to tell him and to lie. I didn't like lying to someone but this seemed important. "I don't know. Instinct I guess."

"That's some instinct!" He said laughing believing the lie. "Come on then let's get you back to that house so you can clean up."

I took his offered hand and we raced back to the house where I washed the dirt and grime from my skin and then put on a different dress this one a blue-grey color with burgundy and ivory flower embroidery with glass beads. I took an emerald clip from the women's jewelry box and put half my hair up and away from my face. I looked in the mirror and satisfied with the results I skipped down the stairs to find William now dressed in fresh clothing.

"I believe it's time we move on from Bulgaria Amor." He said taking my hand and leading me to the doorway.

"Fine with me!" I replied enthusiastically. "By the way, what you call me. Amor? What does it mean?" I asked.

"It means love in Latin." He replied smiling at me.

"Love. How sweet." I said dreamily and gazing up at him. Was it possible that I loved him? Yes, it was very possible and I think I did love him. That didn't mean he loved me though. I decided I wouldn't tell him that I loved him. I was afraid of him rejecting me. We said nothing more to each other as we ran from Bulgaria towards Greece.

* * *

**Jules powers have made themselves known. Why wont she tell William about them? She might be acting a bit strange but there is a reason I promise!**

**I am going to elaborate on them some more. I tried to describe them the best I could but its probably a bit confusing.**

**The double vision thing I was saying is just as its called. The medical term is Diplopia. Yes its a real thing. But Jules is different... ****Diplopia**, commonly known as **double vision**, is the simultaneous perception of two images of a single object. So basically, Jules sees things in two but it makes sense to her mind. One of the visions is perfectly normal of how a vampire would see things. The second one will be elaborated on in the next few chapters! I just dont want to give anything away...


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Jules! :)**

* * *

**Greece 1884**

After my fight with Frederick we had left Bulgaria. Just after we entered the boarders of Greece I decided to gently broach the subject that would not leave my mind in peace, I was a curious person as a vampire and couldn't help myself. "How did you and Frederick know each other?"

Will sighed, even though he didn't need to as we didn't breathe but used it for our sense of smell."I was once a part of a coven in Britain, as was Frederick. one day our two covens clashed and a fight broke out. During this fight I killed Fredericks mate, though I didn't know who she was at the time. The two of us were the only ones that survived, but I fled as soon as I saw that everyone else in my coven was dead. When I realized it was only just us left, I was ready to fight him but I recognized the fury in his eyes and the hate and anger he had towards me. I've run ever since then, for about seven years now, until you came along and saved me." He said smiling at me.

I beamed back at him loving that smile."What was the fight about?"

"Vampires are very territorial and both our covens wanted the same area." He explained.

"I see. Did you have a mate? What is a mate to a vampire?" I asked as the jealousy rose up at the thought of another women around him

"No, I did not have a mate. A mate to a vampire is sort of like a wife or husband to a human. Mates are different though, a human might have many husbands and wives in their life but a vampire only gets one mate and when they die they go insane with revenge to whoever killed them. A vampire doesn't need to have a mate but once they find each other they are bound for life. I can't pin down the complexities of love, that is like pinning down sunlight. From what Ive been told from vampires who have mates it's like you never want to part from each other, you must be in each others 'breath' you do not even want to envision being separated by death."He explained in what I think was the best of his ability. I never wanted to be separated from Will, so did that mean that he was my mate?

"Enough of those thoughts now. We are going to Athens, Amor. I haven't actually been to Greece before, but as a child I grew up reading of the Gods of Olympus and all their children. My favorite being the tale of Heracles." He said jumping over a fallen tree with me quickly following suit.

I had no idea who Heracles was and it didn't seem like he was going to elaborate anytime soon, but now I was curious. "Who was Heracles?" I asked him.

"He was the hero who became Immortal."

"He became a vampire?" I asked wondering if maybe we could go find him, surely not all vampires I didn't know were like Frederick.

"No." He said laughing. "I'll tell you the quick version of Heracles." He said slowing down some.

"Please do!" I answered excited to learn something new.

"Zeus, the king of Olympus noticed the beauty of Alcmena who was the wife of Amphitryon, king of Troezen. That she was already married was a pesky problem, however. So Zeus disguised himself as Amphitryon. Nine months later she gave birth to two boys. Iphicles, son of Amphitryon, and Heracles son of Zeus. Alcema had no idea the boys were anything but natural twins." He started the story as we slowed down to a walk.

"That's it?" I asked disappointed with the short story I found boring.

"Of course not! That would be boring. Anyways... Hera, Zeus's wife, found out about Heracles and she flew into her usual fury. So she decided to torment Heracles. Even before he was born Hera began her campaign against him. At the time Nicippe was also with child-she was to bear Eurytheus. The two unborn babes, Heracles and Eurytheus. They were cousins since they shared the same grandfather Perseus. Whoever was born first would become king so Hera delayed Heracles birth by tying Alcmenas legs in knots, until his cousin Eurytheus could be born."

"That wasn't enough to placate her for long. She watched the baby Heracles and her heart grew ever bitterer. So when Heracles and his half-brother Iphicles were eight months old asleep in their crib, two gigantic snakes slithered into their room. Iphicles screamed but Heracles grabbed each snake by the throat. Alcmena and Amphitryon came rushing in to find Iphicles in tears but Heracles laughing with the limp snakes hanging from his fists." He said stopping.

"How did he kill the snakes?" I asked confused.

"He was the son of Zeus what do you expect? He had god like strength. Anyways his parents bowed in astonishment, such a special child merited an education, so a series of tutors came. The music tutor made the mistake of striking Heracles for not playing right. The boy exploded with temper and smashed a lute over the poor man's head, killing him. It was unintended of course. Heracles was too young to understand his strength yet, he couldn't have been more sorry. Amphitryon, fearing that Heracles might do more harm than good, sent him to grow up among the cattle herds. One day when he was just 18 a lion made the mistake of preying in just that area. He found it and strangled it with his bare hands, dressed in its skin, and put its gaping mouth over his head like a helmet." He said and if I were human I probably would have shuddered just thinking about it.

"The king of Thebes wed his daughter Megara to Heracles. They had three sons. Hera's jealousy boiled again. She afflicted Heracles with a sudden madness. He threw his sons and his two nephews into a fire. When the madness passed, Heracles was horrified; self-loathing filled him. In self-imposed exile, he fled to the temple of Delphi where the Delphic oracle told him to go to Tiryns, where the king would give him a list of ten labors. Once he had done these, his sins would be forgiven and he would become immortal. What Heracles didn't know was that his cousin King Eurystheus who would issue these labors, was guided by Hera." He finished as we continued on walking again.

"We'll, what were the labors?" I asked eagerly.

"Alright, alright. Heracles first labor was to kill the Nemean lion that terrorized the countryside. His arrows bounced of the beast so he took a club and followed it into a cave where he strangled that lion too. He carried the pelt back to Eurystheus who after that wouldn't allow Heracles into the city and gave all orders from afar. The second labor was to kill the Hydra, a swamp monster with nine heads. Heracles wrestled the hydra to the ground and each time he cut off a head two more grew back. Heracles called upon his nephew Iolaos for help and he brought Heracles a burning firebrand. Now when Heracles would cut of a head, he quickly seared the neck so nothing could grow from it. Because Heracles had been aided by his nephew Eurystheus said the labor didn't count, He'd have to do an eleventh!"

"The third labor was to capture the Cerynitian hind, an elegant doe with golden horns loved by the goddess Artemis. The fourth was to capture the Erymanthian boar. The fifth labor was to clean out dung from the stables of the cattle of Augeias in one day. Heracles did it, but demanded pay from Augeias. King Eurystheus again refused to count the labor because Heracles did it for pay. Now he had to do a twelfth!"

" The sixth was to drive away the Symphalian birds. The seventh was to fetch the famous wild bull of Crete. The eighth was to bring back the man-eating mares of King Diomedes in Thrance. The ninth was to fetch the belt of Hippolyte, the queen of the Amazons, the tenth to fetch the cattle of Geryon from Erytheia, the eleventh to fetch the golden apples from the tree guarded by the Hesperides nymphs, and the twelfth to fetch the dog Cerberus from Hades. Finally, Heracles spirit was pure, but only for a short time. Heracles passed his life getting caught up in situations where his anger made him violent and then repenting at length." He finished.

"So why is he your favorite?" I asked William.

"Ah ah ah... Story isn't over yet, Amor. He married again to Deianeira, daughter of the king of Calydon. One day they traveled to a dangerous river. Heracles crossed on his own. But paid the centaur Nesseus to carry his wife across. Nessus hated Heracles, for he had been among the centaurs that Heracles had fought during his years of labor. The centaur threw himself upon Deianeira. Heracles shot Nessus with one of his arrows he had dipped in the poisonous Hydras blood, As the centaur was dying; he told Deianeira that if she ever needed a love potion to use on Heracles, his blood would work. Deianeira believed him-who knows why- and kept the centaur's poisoned blood in a vial. It would prove to be Heracles doom." William said pulling me in closer to him.

"I thought you said Heracles was the hero who became immortal?" I accused him.

"You need to stop interrupting, Amor. Heracles wasn't all doom and gloom though; he had an excellent sense of humor. Heracles had his moments of true heroism. Once he arrived at the home of King Admetos whose wife had just died. Heracles went to Tartarus and fought the god Hades and brought back Alcestis to Admentos, thus setting right a tale that was otherwise so wrong."

" Heracles wife Deianeira worried that his love for her was waning. So she gave him a cloak soaked with the centaurs blood-blood tainted with the venomous Hydras blood. Heracles put on the cloak and writhed and screamed as the poison ate into him. It hurt so horribly that he built a pyre for himself and climbed on. Then he gave his bow and arrows to his follower and friend Philoctetes and convinced him to set the pyre aflame. Heracles burned up and the cloud of his body rose to the heavens, where he was accepted as one of the immortals. And in one of the strangest turns of the heart, his nemesis Hera not only received him with grace but gave him one of her daughters in marriage. Perhaps that was Heracles fate from the start, since his name meant "Glory of Hera." There you have it the story of Heracles." William said finsihing the story and spinning me around till I was up against his chest staring up at his face.

Looking up at his face I felt myself feel a great rush of affection the new found love I had for him that mixed and mingled with the lust I was feeling."Why is Heracles your favorite?" I asked him to buy myself some time to sort out my feelings.

"He seems conceited and over-confident, but he is a good guy with a sense of humor who is trying his hardest to fit in." He answered leaning in closer to me.

"I see." I whispered.

"Could I be your Heracles?" He asked me moving even closer.

"Then who would I be?" I asked hardly moving my lips but I knew he heard.

"Deianeira, of course." He answered.

"But wouldn't that mean that I was your doom?" I asked staring up into his dark eyes.

"Oddly, I'm okay with that Mi. Amor." He answered before he crashed his cold hard lips up against mine.

I was stiff against him for a few moments until that love assaulted me even more fiercely and I melted in his embrace. He wrapped an arm around my waist as I knotted my fingers through his hair. I small gasp escaped my lips as he pushed me to the ground, hovering over me looking in my eyes with a silent question. I nodded my head and that was all the encouragement he needed from me. As we ripped off each others clothes off from our cold hard skin, I couldn't help but think that even with all the love I felt towards William, I knew he wasn't my true Heracles.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Jules. :)**

**I have Williams POV in here for just a little bit. It might give you more insight about what is going on.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows/favorites! So amazing and makes me want to write more! **

* * *

**1886 - Spain and Portugal**

After we visited in Greece, I began to think of my relationship with William like we were mates. We never called each other by the word so I wasn't exactly sure what we were to each other. I knew I loved him though; every moment I spent with him I loved him more. I had noticed that everything about me revolved around him and only him, it was confusing and when I felt like something might mean to cause him harm I would protect him. I was beginning to feel like I had multiple personalities running around in my head. When I was around Will I was very much sane, but when he left me alone like he did today strange thoughts entered my head. I was floating through an abyss of nothingness and everything, without out him near to tether me to earth I simply floated. I was lying outside of the home we were staying in on the southern side of Spain. I thought about myself and hardly of my love for him, which I didn't feel unless he was around me. I kept having thoughts of a girl who I think is me and a man whose face I didn't know. I loved this man though and in my thoughts the girl called him father. If I was the girl then maybe they were memories and not thoughts at all.

During the times he left me alone, other than having these memories resurface which I had trouble thinking about when I was with Will. I worked on better understanding my gift. I still saw things in doubles but somehow my mind understood them completely. I could feel what I liked to call 'auras' emit from certain things. Only I could see them, such as a vampires tone was blue. We had run in to two other vampires on our way here and I could feel that they were only curious about us and wished us no harm. When I looked closer to Williams aura, it was still very fuzzy. It was blue, but it swirled like it was hiding something from me and no matter how hard I worked on my gift I couldn't find his intent. Humans were an orange-yellow color. My favorite tone though was the forests. The plants were a dark green like the pines of an evergreen tree and the animals were a bright lime green, I had experimented and killed a poor fox out in the forest one day and as it died its lime green tone shimmered before disappearing altogether.

I could feel the blurry blue tone coming towards me that I recognized as William come in to the clearing and instantly all thoughts of my gift and the girl were gone.

"Hello Mi. Amor, What are you doing out here?" He said gesturing to the clearing we were in.

"I was star gazing." I answered truthfully.

* * *

Williams POV

I let the Women drop down to the cold hard ground and didn't bother to hide the body. I only bothered with hiding them when Jules was around me. Her moral high ground was annoying but I still kept her around. I didn't love her like she seemed to have for me. Though I did have affection for her, how could I not with spending so much time with her. I was anxious to go back to the house. She's been acting even more strange as the days go on. Maybe a little insane even and clingy. Very clingy it's sweet but annoying at the same time. I knew that she was acting like this because of me and my particular 'gift' but I didn't know it would have this effect on her with this long exposure to it. I kept it up constantly though. Except it didn't work on long distances. I wanted to love her but I couldn't, I just wanted companionship and I got that with Jules. She grew on me and I found myself opening up to her, what I said about Frederick was the truth, well half truth.

I sped back to the home we were using and found Jules laying in a clearing in the woods staring up at the sky. She could sense me and she stopped and stood up enveloping me in a tight hug.

"Hello Amor, What are you doing out here?" I said gesturing to the clearing we were in.

"I was star-gazing." She replied with smile.

"Did you find any constellations?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure...I was missing you, but you were far away. The stars are far away too; but I can still see them." Jules replied with a dreamy look.

"Right. Well, Let's go explore Spain some more shall we?" I said talking her hand and pulling her closer to me.

"That sounds lovely." She replied smiling up at me with that beautiful smile. I wished the love she had for me was real, but I couldn't back off now. I had no way of knowing what would happen.

* * *

Jules POV

Will led me to our next touring destination that turned out to be the Alhambra palace and fortress in Granada, Andalusia, Spain.

When we arrived people walked around speaking in Spanish and staying well away from us even if they didn't know it. Will had taught me Spanish and Portuguese, with all the daylight hours we had to spare. He recently started teaching me English, French and Italian too. I believe we will be going to France and Britain next but the Italian I believe is because he intends to introduce me to the Volturi. I was afraid of them but Will had soothed my fears and I believed him.

We explored the place that was part fortress, part place and part garden. When we stopped at the garden there were so many wonderful colors of green that all I wanted was to stay there forever. I lay down on the grass and pulled William down with me to just relax here. I tried working at his aura some more but when I did it just became more unclear. Before I knew it he said that we would be leaving Spain and Portugal behind for France.

I wanted to complain and stay here but didn't want to argue with him and went along with it when we went back to our temporary home and packed up all the trinkets I had collected from our earlier houses. I changed into a different dress as the one I was wearing had dirt and grass all over it now. I came back down the stairs and saw William looking as handsome as ever and crashed my lips upon his excitedly before dragging him out the door.

He pulled me back and started running the other way. "Paris is this way Mi. Amor."

"Oh." Was all I could say until I laughed and we went in the correct direction of France.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Jules :) **

**Thanks for the reviews and the favorites/follows! You guys are amazing! **

* * *

**France 1886**

William and I had been in France for a few weeks now and found a very nice accommodating place to stay in Paris. It had a fantastic view of where the Eiffel Tower was being built, he said we would come back again when it was finished and I couldn't wait for that day. We walked arm in arm together to our temporary home when I felt it. Three different blue auras. I had no time to warn William as in my daydreaming I didn't notice them until they were almost upon us. We turned a corner and there in front of us were three vampires, the one in the lead was about 4'8" tall with a tiny body with lank, pale brown hair, and I was startled by how young she looked. Behind her was a boy who could almost be her twin as he looked very similar but his hair was a darker shade of brown both could not have been more than 12 years old. I tore my eyes away from them to the third who was a man around 6'3" with short, frosted brown/blonde hair that was partially spiked.

"William. We've expected you... Look, you have a friend with you... My masters will be pleased." The girl in the front spoke with a high and thin voice that held an air of boredom.

I was about to step in front of William and protect him from this obvious threat when the boy stepped forward and a black mist enveloped us and I couldn't feel anything anymore. I tried using my gift but nothing came to me. I could see no colors around me and I had grown so accustomed to them that I felt like sobbing at the loss. I pushed that away when I realized I had all my usual feelings except for one. My love for William was no longer here smothering everything else. I cared nothing for him and it was such a welcome relief that I wanted to stay here forever, but then I wouldn't be able to use my gift anymore. I realized then that I had a gift; didn't that mean William could have a gift as well? If he did what was it and why did I not feel the overwhelming love for him like I usually did. I wasn't even bothered by the fact that I no longer felt love for him.

I felt relief.

* * *

All too soon the clarity I was finally feeling disappeared and the love was back this time tenfold. I opened my eyes and sat up seeing I was in some kind of throne room. My gift came back again this time as clear and strong as it was that night I killed Frederick which meant there was danger and as I took in my surroundings I realized there were vampires surrounding the room in dark cloaks. My eyes landed on two figures sitting the farthest from me, the first was a man in his late 40s with long brown hair and an expressionless face that made him seem almost uninterested in the happenings around him. Closer to me was another man with skin so white it's almost translucent with snow-white hair to his shoulders. This man or I should say vampires expression was very cruel and malicious while looking across from him.

I followed his gaze and found a man with long jet black hair shaking hands with William. I looked closely at the man's face and his burgundy eyes had an almost milky film to them but he didn't seem to be seeing in front of him. He blinked his eyes once and let go of Williams's hands before he turned his gaze over to me while putting his hands together and a cheery smile on his face, that only made me shudder.

"You have been very naughty William." The man said flicking his gaze over to William who was staring down at the floor.

When he didn't say anything the man moved closer to me and I fought the urge to back up but I was dazed looking at his aura and realized his shade of blue was much darker than most of the vampires I had met. I could only guess it meant that the darker the blue, the older they were. I wanted to look at the two to others who were sitting but I couldn't drag my eyes away from this man and William.

I flicked my gaze back over to William and his aura was still as blurry as ever. I studied him for a few moments but he didn't seem hurt but afraid. Why was he afraid? We're these people making him afraid. I couldn't allow that. I looked around the room looking for my favorite color of green but I could not find any as there was no sense of nature in this room, only blue.

"Now child, no need to become frightened. My name is Aro." The black haired man said drawing my attention to him. "This is Marcus." He said gesturing to the manwith the expressionless face. "This is Caius." He said gesturing to the man now looking at me with that cruel expression.

"Hello." I said timidly, trying to be as polite as I could.

"Do you know who we are?" The man Aro asked moving closer to me.

"You're the Volturi." I sated to him having finally realized where we were.

"Correct!" Aro said now standing in front of me. He motioned his hands in an upwards motion and I could only guess he wanted me to stand and I did so as quickly and gracefully as I could.

"May I?" He asked sticking his hand out.

I brought my hand into his and it was like I was watching someone else's life from an outside view. This girl was human at first and I saw her life from her earliest memories, a man teaching her to sew, to hem, making food, making beds... till she... something was making this part fuzzy but I knew... She died and became a vampire.

Then it changed and I was waking up and my hand was in the light again, I was killing those people again, I shuddered at the memory. I then realized that it was the girl I had thought about. It was me. I couldn't remember any of my human memories. That man in the shop that day looked just like William. He killed my father. The words seemed to echo in my head and I wanted to kill him for it but then I remembered I loved him. What kind of person was I if I could love the one who killed my father? The flashes continued, until it was where I was now, taking Aros hand.

"Marvelous!" Aro said letting go of my hand and laughing. "To see things the way you see them is truly magnificent!" He clapped his hands together almost giddy.

"I don't understand. What happened?" I asked him in confusion.

"Like you, I have a gift. When I touch someone I can see every memory and every thought they ever had." He quickly explained.

"Now, William. You really have been a naughty boy." Aro said turning back around to him. "When you fled the newborn army you created we went looking for you, you weren't a top priority of course but Demetri alerted me when he felt your presence in France. I couldn't pass up on such an opportunity! You have a gift. Would be useful but the long-term effects are clear in young Jules here. She's half mad!" Aro said throwing his hand up in the air. I wasn't sure who he was talking about until he turned and pointed at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Aro. I wasn't mad, he was mad for thinking me mad.

"Jules. Can I call you Jules? William here has a certain gift that can make a person feel a great deal of affection for him. It only works on one person at a time though. Over time the affection becomes so great that the person's whole world revolves around him." Aro said moving towards William. I looked at his aura and I could feel that his intent for William was harmful, he wanted to kill him.

"No! You're lying!" I yelled at him going in to a crouch to attack him.

"Jane." He whispered.

As soon as the name left his lips I fell to the ground screaming in agony. I was on fire, just like the night I changed into a vampire. It was everywhere, covering every inch of my skin and I wondered if Heracles felt like this when the hydras venom covered him.

"Felix." Aro called and suddenly a massive vampire grabbed Williams's arms and brought him to his knees in front of Aro. William tried fighting back but it as no use and he screamed in pain seconds after a cracking sound was heard.

I was sobbing tearless sobs now and I wasn't sure if it was from the pain this Jane was causing me or that I knew William was going to die. Aro put his hands on either side of Williams face as he whimpered then it was gone and the sickening screech resounded off the walls replacing it...

Like a switch had been flipped, I no longer cared that William was dead. I was happy that he was no longer there. Like a cloud was lifted from my mind I could understand things so much clearer now, just like I had when I was senseless. I still writhed on the floor in pain but it didn't matter anymore, I was free now. Everything that Aro had said of Williams's gift was the truth, I really was half mad but like some miracle I was cured. The pain from Jane was gone now and I lay on the floor unmoving just collecting my thoughts and rejoicing in the clear skies my mind now had. I took a moment to organize my thoughts then set them aside to deal with later. Standing up as gracefully as any vampire I turned to Jane who I recognized as one of the people who had taken William and me from France.

"Thank you." I said truly thankful that she had caused me that pain stopping me from saving William. Her face held surprise for a moment before it was gone and I looked over at the body of William. The large man - Felix came and dropped a torch on the remains that immeiatly burst into flames and the sickly sweet smell of burning vampire flesh filled the throne room. Only I seemed slightly bothered by the smell.

Looking away from the flames and to the thrones I slowly moved closer to Aro and he let me, I grabbed his hand so he could see what he had done for me by killing William.

"You're welcome." He replied to my thoughts as I let go of his hands and back down the steps.

I knew better then to offer something in return, and the truth was they would have killed William anyways for his crimes. Creating a newborn army, something I had never heard of before. I wondered who Frederick really was, possibly there was some truth to Williams explanation. Maybe Frederick was a newborn and had found his mate among the others, for some reason William killed her. If he did then why didnt he try and kill Frederick, surely if he led a new born army he could have defended himself... Did he really care so little of me? I had no feelings for him anymore, but he was my sire, he created me. I expected there to be a bond between us because of that but there wasnt. It stung deeply that he had no care for me, and that he would have let Frederick kill me.

"You could join us here in the Volturi. Your gift would be very valuable to us." He said smiling at me.

"Thank you for the offer. However, I think I am going to explore my new-found sanity." I replied with a nod.

Aro looked upset at my response and before I knew it I felt a loyalty to the Volturi, but this was fake. I knew myself now better than I had before, and I would have to thank William for this because this loyalty was the same type of feeling and I knew it was wrong and not my own. Part of me wanted to beg on my knees to stay here and pledge my loyalty, another wanted to leave as fast as I could. It was becoming physically painful to resist it but I would never again let myself be trapped again, I would sooner die. I stared Aro down and he seemed to be waiting for a response but I remained unmoved.

"Of course my dear, the offer is always open." Aro replied eventually still staring in my eyes, he would not yeald from our stare down so it was I who looked away first.

"What is her gift?" The snowy haired man Caius asked Aro.

"It's truly a sight to behold. It's like all her senses have come together to form a new image around her. Yet still seeing what you or I would see, like she is seeing through four eyes. She sees different auras?" He asked me for confirmation of the name, I nodded and he turned back to Caius. "A vampire is blue, humans are yellow and nature is green. She senses the intent in their auras, Caius you really need to work on your anger problems." Aro said laughing lightly quickly being joined by a few others. I watched Caius's aura quickly change adding more wrath in his intent in it obviously angry Aro had just made fun of him. Luckily not everyone in the room laughed, most seemed afraid of him, as they should be.

"I'll be going now if that's alright with you." I spoke to Aro as the laughter left the room.

"Of course, Jane please escort Jules from the castle and directs her wherever she wants to go." Aro said smiling at me and then looking at Jane. She nodded in return and started walking from the room obviously expecting me to follow her. With one last nod to Aro I followed after her out of the room.

We walked together in a deep silence; neither of us saying a word as we went down a hall passing by too many doors and walking down too many hallways to keep track of until we came through a door and walked up thick stone steps. We came to a foyer that looked much more human than the medieval like hallways below us. Jane opened up a tall metal door that creaked when she pulled it open outside it was dark, and the smell of fresh rain smell was a welcome relief from the burning of William, I pushed him away, he no longer had a right to be in my thoughts. I wondered how long ago we were taken from France.

"Two days ago. The sun will be up in about five hours." Jane said answering my silent question.

"Thanks. Well I'll see you around." I said waving slightly and walking out the door way. The door shut not a second after I said it and I could only guess Jane was not a people person. I went left to get from Italy and back to France, I was only guessing though as Jane hadn't bothered to tell me where to go, I hadn't expected her to anyways.

I ran through the night deliberately keeping to the trees as I could now thoroughly enjoy my gift without the constant thoughts of William interrupting me. Without his gift there to cloud my mind I found that it had always been as strong as it was while I was fighting with Frederick. I had pulled myself away from William and focused so intently on the fight that it could surface; even then it was hindered by my so-called love for him. Now it was fully open and even more vibrant than before. The green tones of the forest were almost talking to me. The colors that came with them were brighter and had a sort of sparkle to it. The shine reminded me slightly of the time I had put my hand in the sun when I had first awoken as a vampire.

Before I knew it I had entered Paris and was in front of the home William and I had shared. I climbed in through the window and breathed in deeply through my nose. No one had been in here for which I was grateful as they most likely would have stolen the items I sought out now. I would have found the person obviously; but it made me happy not to have to do that.

I walked into the master bedroom and moved over to the jewelry box I had deposited all my trinkets inside. Shifting through them until I found the one I wanted I pulled out the silver bracelet with two purple moon stones and slipped it on my wrist. I had foolishly taken it off when William had said he didn't like it; I silently thanked my half crazed self for keeping it.

* * *

**So William is dead! Now we know what was up with those two. For those who didn't understand Williams gift it was basically like how jasper can make people feel a certain way. Well William can do that with affection and making vampires feel it for him. That is why Jules always wanted to protect him. And she also felt a lot of lust for him so that mixed with the fake affection that seemed real to her she believed it as love. She didn't really know what love was so she had to interpret it as that. Now on to the next chapters of Jules life! Where will she go next? Who will she meet? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not claim to. I only own my OC character Jules! :)**

* * *

**France 1886 **

I gently played with the bracelet and thought of my father, his face was still hazy and I didn't remember what he looked like. When Aro touched my hand and shifted through my memoirs I saw my human ones and now I wished I was the one who had killed William in return for the fact that he killed my father and then me. He was selfish, only changing me because my blood appealed to him.

I sifted through my jewelry and the women's who had lived here only keeping the ones that I liked the best before putting them in a velvet bag. I set it on the vanity and then went into the closet and put on some of the man's clothing then twisted my hair up in a bun and put a hat on. I looked in the mirror and scowled. I looked like a woman no matter what I wore but wearing a dress for my next activity didn't sound pleasant. The clothing hung loosely around my small form and I had to use one of the man's belts and make more holes in it to hold up his trousers. I had never worn trousers before other than pantaloons and I quite liked the freedom that my legs now had. I grabbed the bag of jewelry and put my wrist through the thick string handles and then took off out the door.

I crept to the shadows as I traveled until I finally arrived at the harbor. Hiding inside a boat house I stared out at the vast ocean before me. It smelled of salt, even the air was salt and the surface of everything around me. I stared at the water below me wondering what would happen to me if I went in there. I had never learned how to swim when I was human and I had no idea where to start. I was hard like stone so I wondered if maybe I would sink to the bottom. I knew we didn't need to breathe so that wasn't an issue. I didn't really care if I died doing this. My human life was over and I was living a life that was half empty. I knew it had only been a few hours since William died but I sort of missed the feeling of completion when he was around. I knew now that it was fake and he was driving me insane but it was still a nice feeling to have felt so happy and content. With that last thought I jumped into the ocean and to my surprise didn't sink to the bottom like I expected.

I moved my arms from the middle and then spread them out and kicked my legs and soon realized this was helping and making me move forewords. Awkward at first but I found my rhythm and I was speeding through the water, but still not going nearly as fast as I would if I were running. About two days and seven hours later I could see the bottom of the ocean floor. Wondering for a few seconds if I had sunk deeper I found this not to be true as I moved further and further and soon I was walking out of the water. I found myself on a small beach hidden by a large cliff with tall trees at the top, underneath my feet the ground was a mixture of pebbles and sand with water pooling around my feet as it dripped from me.

I let the jewelry bag fall to the sand and then wrung out my hair then did the same with my clothes and squeezed the water out careful not to rip them. I picked up the bag of jewelry then turned around to face the ocean as I leaned up against the cliff. I closed my eyes and wished that I could sleep, just to dream. I missed the feeling of fatigue I would feel after doing something strenuous. I should be wheezing on the beach now, or dead. Instead I felt fine. Being a vampire I was always moving always doing something.

My mind was never at rest.

I pushed myself off where I was leaning none to delicately as the stone gave why where my hands were. I ignored it as I was used to things breaking under my touch and walked to the middle of the beach to get a better angle. I jumped to the top of the cliff and landed softly on my feet. I turned around to look at where I came from but all I saw was the ocean. I sighed and turned away seeing I was in a forest just as I had expected. I used my gift and there wasn't a human around, a good thing too as I was feeling slightly ravenous. First things first though, I needed new clothes and to wash the smell of the ocean from my hair and body.

I ran for a few miles until I arrived at a small cottage. I couldn't sense any people around here and came to the conclusion that this cottage was a vacation home. I walked up the door and turned the handle, It was locked not much of a surprise but I quickly broke through it and the door swung open inwards. Walking in to the cottage I looked around until I found the master bedroom. There were no valuables in the room and I almost lost hope of finding any clothing but a closet was in the corner of the room which held some men's clothing and three women's dresses obviously meant for the summer months and not the cold November of England. It didn't bother me much as I tore of the soiled clothing and tossing them in to a pile in the corner of the room. I put on the new dress and stayed there in the cottage for the next day and then before the sun went down I grabbed my belongings and sped off into the night to find a town to feed and get proper clothing as my eyes were black with hunger.

* * *

Arriving at a small town a few hours later, I walked through the streets hoping to find someone to eat. Spotting a women with a malicious intent I stalked her as she walked down the roads and when she was alone I grabbed her by her neck instantly crushing it and pulled her in to an alley way. Looking down at the women who looked in her thirties, she was dressed fairly nice and I liked her dress. I picked the woman up again and sped away from the town until stopping about thirty miles away. Trading the dress I was wearing for hers I moved her hair away from her body and sunk my teeth in her neck. Getting as much blood as I was able to which wasn't that much with the fact that her heart no longer beat and therefore couldn't circulate the blood. Leaving her body where it was I ran off into the night in the direction of London.

* * *

**Three months later**

**1887-London**

Staying in London I have learned the English language much better than when I first came here which was very rusty if I do say so. Now my British accent was pretty convincing when I would have to speak with some of the humans. I would talk to myself sometimes, but what do you expect though when your alone and don't have anyone else to talk to. My Romanian accent has almost left me but it was still there along with all those other languages I have come to know creating a somewhat unique accent. Seeing all the sights has been magnificent and I've recently taking up painting as a pass time, the hazy memories of my human life reminded me that I liked to draw and paint. I'm not great but I'm not bad either and there is always room for improvement. I was sad to leave them behind but I didn't have a permanent residence anywhere to keep my things so I could only carry the smaller things like the bag of jewelry I always kept adding things too. I couldn't help it though, I loved beautiful things.

* * *

**1887-Ireland**

I've been in Ireland for two weeks now and so far I haven't run in to any troubles. Dumping my latest kills into the lake that I have used to hide the bodies I was still hungry even after those three people and I was just about to take off and find another person when I saw a blue aura coming towards me. Being wary of this new vampire whose aura I didn't recognize remembering the last vampires I had met, I fled in the opposite direction going deeper and deeper into the forest. Heading in my direction was another blue aura and the one following me was still there so that meant there were two of them now. Moving to left and away from the vampires I could feel them start to follow me and increased my speed until I couldn't go any faster. Positive I would make it away from them I almost missed the third blue aura that appeared from in front of me. A third vampire was with the other two and they had me surrounded in a perfect triangle. I kept moving until I entered a small clearing where I stopped and decided to wait for them.

The three arrived in the clearing in complete sync with each other stopping one foot away from the trees. The one closest to my front and to my right was a small girl probably only two inches shorter than me with thin and bouncy brown curls. I flicked my gaze to my left and was met with a man with a hard face, lean body with dark brown hair. I spun around quickly to face the third who was a tall woman with thick black hair and a muscular body but it still kept her looking feminine. None of the vampires around me put up any defensive positions if anything they looked calm and civilized.

"Hello." I spoke into the cool night air.

"This territory has been claimed. You have disturbed the locals with the people you have been feeding from." The woman in front of me said, clearly she was the leader.

"I apologize. I had no idea that this place had been claimed." I replied truthfully and trying to defuse the situation. The woman moved her eyes away from mine and to the girl who was behind me as if asking a question.

"She speaks the truth." The girl behind me spoke.

Then suddenly the three of them moved to stand about ten feet away from me in a perfect line the woman in the middle and the man on her left and the small one on her right. They all stared at me with curious eyes that made me feel uncomfortable. "We'll. It's been great meeting you, I'll leave now." I said stepping back.

"My name is Siobhan, my mate Liam, and this is Maggie." The woman Siobhan said gesturing to each person.

"My names Jules." I introduced myself now probably as curious about these vampires as they were me.

"We were very careful in tracking you. You shouldnt have been able to detect us until it was too late but somehow you knew." Siobhan spoke and I wondered if I should tell them the truth or make a run for it, I couldn't lie as the small one seemed to be able to tell if I could or not.

"She's not the only one with a gift." I said smiling over at the small girl.

"I see. I am very curious about the gifts vampires have. Would you mind coming back to our home with us and telling me about it?" Siobhan asked as she left her stern and fierce-looking mask and turned into a gentle-looking woman. I studied all of their auras and could not detect any intent of harming me.

"Alright." I said shrugging.

Siobhan smiled at me careful not to show her teeth. "Follow us then."

I nodded and we all ran off to the night. As I came to run behind Siobhan and Liam and beside Maggie I pondered over why I had accepted Siobhan's offer and came to realize that I was more lonely than I thought I was. I also wanted to try new things and if I lived my life on guard all the time then I wouldn't have a very fulfilling immortal existence.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Jules! :)_

* * *

**Ireland 1887**

We ran for a few hours silent until we arrived at a beautiful home in the middle of nowhere. It faced a dark lake with a dock attached to the house, tall class windows replaced some of the walls, connecting to the grey stoned roof.

"We maintain a permanent residence here," Siobhan said coming over to my side.

"You don't leave?" I asked utterly surprised.

"We like to live a more civilized life than other vampires. Humans rarely come near this place and when they do if they see anything they aren't supposed to then we deal with it." She replied smiling

"I've never met a coven of vampires before." I told her truthfully, I had met the Volturi but I didn't think of them as the same type of coven I was seeing here.

"There are not many of them. Most vampires are nomads. Come I'll show you inside." Siobhan said pulling me over to the doorway and ushering me inside.

Inside the house it was fairly open; one side had the tall windows I had seen outside. In front of them and around the room were chairs to sit down in. Along the walls were tall book shelves of a deep mahogany filled with very old books that looked like if you touched one it just might crumble to dust. "You have a beautiful home." I complemented.

"Thank you. Please sit." Siobhan said gesturing to the couches by the window.

I sat down on a chair across from them, Siobhan and Liam sat together and Maggie opted for a chair on their left. No one said anything for an hour and I wasn't sure what to say, eventually it came to much. "How long have you been vampires for?" I asked to break the ice.

"I was changed in 1510 which makes me 387 years old." Siobhan spoke first.

"246." Liam, Siobhan's mate spoke for the first time.

"50" Maggie spoke, I looked at her closer and realized she couldn't have been any more than fifteen, I felt a deep sadness for her because of this but I wasn't here to judge.

"What about you?" Maggie asked smiling.

"About 7 years ago now." I said answering her.

"Not very long ago, where is your creator?" Siobhan asked bringing up a flash of Aro ripping Williams head from his shoulders.

"Dead." I answered shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"It's alright. He wasn't that great anyways. I'll admit being alone... is... lonely but I get through it." I said with a small smile.

"I understand, I was lonely too until I found Liam and later Maggie." Siobhan said smiling.

"How does your gift work?" I asked looking over at Maggie.

"I can tell a lie when I hear one." She replied smiling.

"That's amazing. I wish I could do that." I replied, it would have been more useful if I could have told Williams lies rather than the gift I had now. But I wouldn't trade it for something though. I loved my gift and the way I saw things.

She smiled in return. "What about your gift. What is it?" She asked

"I'm not exactly sure what it is. It's like I'm seeing through two different sets of eyes but it makes sense to me. The first is normal, like how you would see. The second is black and white, but anything living has a color and sort of speaks to me when that something is near. Vampires are blue, forests and animals are green and humans are orange." I explained as best as I could.

"That is interesting." Siobhan said after a few moments.

"How did you discover your gift? Was it apparent as soon as you changed?" Maggie asked me.

"No, it was a few years after. I was fighting another vampire and before then in both my human and vampire life I had never once fought anyone before. I would have lost without it." I replied momentarily going back to the fight I had with Frederick.

"Siobhan could teach you!" Maggie suddenly blurted out.

"Maggie!" Liam scolded.

"No. It's alright. My knowledge is limited but I would be happy too." Siobhan said putting a hand on Liam's arm to calm him.

"Oh, that's okay. I wouldn't want to impose." I replied as truthfully an I could.

"Nonsense, well start tomorrow then." Siobhan said standing up.

"Great! I can show you around the house. Come on!" Maggie said dragging me up from the chair and down the hallway.

As I followed her a little reluctant I didn't understand what she was doing. Was this what young girls did with their friends? I wouldn't have anything to compare it to though. I didn't have many friends in my human life, I was too shy and didn't want to leave my father. I looked up at Maggie as she turned around, smiled at me and I returned the favor. Looking more clearly in her face I could tell that my assumption of her being young was right. Studying her closely we were the same in many ways, height. Myself being only an inch taller, youth. Both of us young at the time of our transformation and lonely. Siobhan and Liam looked much older than Maggie so I could only guess she hardly got to interact with anyone closer to her age. She wanted companionship and I wanted it to so who was I to step in our way?

"This is my room." Maggie said stopping at a door at the end of the hall and opening up the door.

"This is wonderful." I said looking around the room with paintings along the walls. I looked around the room and my eyes stopped on the easel in the corner of the room surrounded by paints.

"Did you do these?" I asked looking at the paintings around the room.

"Yes." Maggie replied her head bobbing up and down.

I moved closer to the painting closest to me which was a painting of a landscape with rolling hills and mountains, it seemed to come to life in the page. "These are great, better than great." I said turning and smiling at her.

"I really like you." Maggie suddenly said as we moved around her room admiring her artwork.

"Why?" I asked her surprised at her outburst seeing as we haven't known each other long but I could tell she was growing on me.

"You haven't lied once yet." She replied.

"I don't like people deceiving me so I figure I should show others the same courtesy when I can." I said smiling.

After finishing looking at the other paintings I turned back around to Maggie. "Would you give me some lessons on painting?" I asked her hoping her answer would be yes.

"Of course." She answered. "Let's get started." She said grabbing me and speeding us over to her easel.

I laughed. "Why don't you paint something and I'll watch you." I suggested.

"Sure." She replied happily opening up her paints and getting to work as I watched behind her careful not to distract her but close enough that I could see what she was doing.

* * *

**1889 Ireland**

Staying with the Irish coven so long has been unexpected. I had intended to leave in the first few days; but I kept putting it off saying I would leave tomorrow. Siobhan kept to her favor and ended up teaching me some defensive and offensive techniques. She surprised me with her knowledge of defending herself and I quickly learned not to underestimate her.

I still couldn't beat her in our playful fights but she believed that was only because I didn't want to harm her. I agreed with her in that one as I didn't wish harm on anyone unless it was necessary. When I told them of my preferred hunting choices they didn't judge me in the fact that they usually preyed on the homeless people that lived on the streets of Ireland. I didn't like that they killed the people who in my thoughts were innocent, but was I any better?

I killed many people that were criminals but that didn't mean they couldn't change and become someone better. I didn't know why they did the terrible things they did. Why anyone did them and that was a question no one could ever answer. I wished there was another way for our kind to live where we didn't need to live off the blood of humans. I was used to feeding every few days so when my new found friends revealed to me they only hunted every two weeks and only had two or three humans each you could say I was a little irritable and my control was tested like never before. I still struggled even a year later as it was a very slow process to learn control like that.

"How did you change in to a vampire?" Maggie asked as we sat in the living room reading the many books they owned. My personal favorite being _Emma by Jane Austen_.

"I don't remember much before my vampire life. I'll tell you as much as I can remember." I replied after a few moments of thought, we had already broached the subject of my vampire life before coming here; but we never talked about my human life or how I changed. I began my tale of a shy girl trying to live up to the expectations to be just like the mother who had died giving birth to her. How she was overly cautious of things and people. The night the strange man came to her father's shop and the nightmares that followed after that. Then the fire and her father's face whom she couldn't remember and then the cold hard hands that led to the furry of pain. Once I was finished Maggie came and sat beside me putting a hand on my shoulder in sympathy.

"What about you? I know Siobhan changed you; but what led up to that point?" I asked her.

"The Great Famine in the 1840s decimated my village. My family was forced to leave for America in search of a better life. My family didn't have enough money to send every member and I was left behind to take care of my maternal grandparents. I knew that the real reason they decided to leave me behind was because my parents felt uncomfortable with my sensibility to lies." She answered.

"That's awful." I said not really having anything else to say, Maggie had a far worse human life than I did.

"Siobhan and Liam found me alone on the road to Cork, nearly dead from starvation. I was almost immediately able to recognize them as not human. Siobhan offered to make me strong enough to live. I sensed the truth in her words and so agreed and here I am now." She finished.

I felt a new sense of respect for Siobhan. When I met her first I believed she had changed Maggie on a whim but I now realized she had saved Maggie's life and I was great full for her decision because now I had her as a friend. "Did you ever regret agreeing to her offer?" I asked.

"Only during the transformation I wanted it to stop. Now I am very happy with my life. What about you? If you could still be human now would you?" Maggie spoke with questioning red eyes.

I had to think about her question for a few long minutes. I wanted to be human and have all the things that a human could have. I wanted to still see my father every day and be married with children. I had a life planned out for me but now it was gone. "Maggie, we are immortal. We will never change and always be existing unless we are killed by another of our kind. We can't change the past. I think I've just accepted that I need to let go of my human life and move on." I replied with a sad smile.

Maggie nodded in reply. "I think it's almost time for me to move on physically too." I said as gently as I could.

"What?" Maggie said surprised. "I thought you would be staying with us indefinitely."

"I have enjoyed my time here Maggie. I have enjoyed your friendship most of all. I am grateful for the things I have learned. I just have had a feeling these past few weeks that I need to move on. I want to explore the world some more." I explained.

"Where will you go?" She asked.

"Europe isn't holding any appeal to me anymore. I think I'll find a way to get to America and see what all the buzz is about." I said after a. few moments thought.

"I'll miss you. When will you go?" Maggie asked.

"I'll miss you too. I'll go tomorrow. I would offer you to come with me but I can see you're happy here." I said seeing the conflict in her eyes diffuse.

"Thank you." She said pulling me into a hug.

* * *

Later that night when Siobhan and Liam came back from wherever they were, I never asked them but I don't think I wanted to know anyways. I told them of my plans to leave and they seemed sad by this.

"I'll write to you when I can." I told them as we said our goodbyes.

"I'll miss you. Thank you for everything you have done for me." I said pulling Siobhan into a hug surprising her and making Liam tense up a bit but I didn't really care.

I let go of Siobhan and stood in front of Liam grasping his hand. "Thank you for opening your home to me." He nodded and then I was surprised as he pulled me in to a hug of his own. "It was my pleasure." He replied.

I nodded and then moved in front of Maggie where we hugged immediately. "This is not goodbye my sora. We will see each other again."

I stepped away from Maggie and with one last nod at the Irish coven I sped off into the cloudy morning air.

I ran through the day only stopping to feed on as many people as I could. I didn't know how long it would take for me to get to America but I was pretty sure it would take more than the two days to get to England from France. I ran until I came to a stop at the treacherous rocks of Ireland's most south-westerly point. I stopped at the edge of the high cliffs and stared down at the tides crashing against them. I had left all my jewelry with Maggie except for the bracelet my father gave me which was on my wrist. I knew it was risky to bring it with me but I couldn't part with it. I took an unneeded deep breath of air and looked back at Ireland one last time then taking a tuning start I leapt into the dark waters and started my way America.

* * *

**Sora means Sister in Romanian. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not claim to. I only on my OC Jules! :)**

**This might be a bit different but hopefully its sort of original. **

* * *

I lost track of exactly how long I've been in the water. Long enough for my clothing to start deteriorating. I was also starving so that meant it was over a month since I left Ireland. It was okay at first but I kept getting more and more confused. The currents kept pulling me to my left and away from the direction I wanted to go in. I fought against them at first but now I didn't understand why I would. I was insane for deciding to swim across the ocean. The storms and currents were much stronger in the middle of nowhere than they were around England and Ireland.

I think it's been three months now, possibly four. I lost my clothes a few nights or mornings ago. I wasn't too worried about being naked in the ocean. There was no one around I kept checking with my gift to find a boat around me so that I could feed from people but all that was around me was the greens of the ocean and its animals. That was another thing I had seen. The strangest creatures would swim around me. I had never seen anything like them before and I was utterly fascinated.

I've been in the ocean nine months now. I tried keeping close to the surface of the ocean at night so that I could use the moon as a sense of time. It didn't always work though because clouds often obscured my view so I was left with only guessing. I wanted blood so badly it was driving me insane so I stopped counting the days and instead kept swimming. I went deeper one day because the sun was up and even if no humans were around I didn't feel like shining in the sun today. As I went deeper I could see bigger green auras surround me and didn't think much of it until something slimy slammed into me. I turned around and watched as an animal's large jaw opened revealing hundreds of sharp teeth. In reflex I put my arm out in front of my face and the creatures jaw snapped on my arm. It didn't hurt me but its teeth broke from the impact. It backed away from me swinging its head back and forth so it must hurt a lot to bite a vampire's skin. I watched it writhe in pain and took pity on it so I swam over wrapped my hands around it, not even getting half way and squeezed instantly killing it.

As I let go of it I swallowed a mouthful of water that made my eyes widen. Blood was in the water around me but I didn't know where it was from. There was no yellow and I took another mouthful of the salty water trying to identify it. This blood tasted similar to humans but different. I then realized the blood was coming from this strange grey animal that now floated down to the ocean floor. I wasn't sure what possessed me to do it but all I knew was that it was blood and it was getting away. I pushed myself to it and without a moment's hesitation sunk my teeth in its skin. Blood exploded in my mouth and I was in heaven. Then the blood flow stopped and I was left with a carcass. I pushed it away from me and using my gift searched for any other creatures I could feed on. There wasnt anything I could sense so I swam to the surface and checked the suns position before I righted myself and swan in the direction of America. I felt better but I needed much more blood than the small amount I had gotten from that creature.

I soon found a group of creatures similar to the one I had first drank from but these were different and instead of trying to eat me they seemed to be playing with me. I felt very sad with what I was about to do but like that creature before I was a predator and I latched myself on to one of these creatures and drank from it then quickly did the same with all the others. My mind was now clear and I wasn't that hungry anymore. As I continued on my way I thought about what I had just done. I had killed animals and quenched my thirst, it was not as appealing as human blood but I found myself to be satisfied.

As I swam when I was hungry I fed from the creatures that were all around me. I quickly regained my strength and had time to think of things more clearly now. In America there would be animals that I could feed off. It meant that I didn't have to feed off of people anymore. I wouldn't have the power to decide who lived and who died. It would be hard to switch from human blood to animal blood. Even now I still wanted human blood over everything else even though I was satisfied. I could do things in two ways one of them would be to get away completely from human blood and only drink from animals or slowly wean myself off human blood and drink animal blood. I wasn't exactly sure which one it would be, it would depend on which part of America I arrived at and how many people were around. I was going to try the animal blood only when I finally arrived there. I couldn't believe no one had thought about drinking animal blood instead of human before this.

A few weeks later I had kept to my routine of drinking from the animals in the ocean so I wasn't that thirsty when I first saw land ahead of me. It was different from what I had expected. As I swam closer I could see the green of the forest in front of me become even more massive. I took my first few steps on land and couldn't help but sigh in relief. I was finally here. I had made it across the ocean. I walked ahead of me and in to the forest, there was green everywhere and strange bird and animal calls could be heard. It was late afternoon but the sun still shined high in the sky so I kept below the tree canopies. I was starving and listened for some of the animals that I could feed from. I followed the sounds of growling and came up behind a very strange creature that looked like a giant spotted house cat.

This cat however looked much more threatening than any house cat could be; it had deep gold fur patterned with black spots arranged in large rosettes. I watched it closely careful not to make any noise as it stalked an even stranger looking creature that reminded me of a pig. Before the cat could attack the pig like creature, I attacked the cat. It hissed and growled at me using large claws on my pale hard skin and I could almost feel it. I pressed the animal into the ground and sunk my teeth into its neck. I was surprised to find that it tasted even better than the ocean creatures I had drunk from first which had a very salty taste to them. I finished of the cat and dropped the body to the ground. I listened and could hear the sounds of that pig like creature running away. I followed and pounced on it as well. As I finished I realized I liked the taste of predators better. Probably because they ate the meat of other animals where most of their prey ate plants.

I stayed in this forest for a few more days drinking the blood of these animals as I couldn't sense any humans around which I was very happy with. Even thinking of them I would have to hunt all night just to calm the part of me down demanding for blood. It also became clear I was not in America. I wondered if I had died in that ocean and this was my personal paradise, could I even be in paradise...

Was I alive and had just found paradise, I couldn't imagine being dead and still having to feed. Why was I alone though? In paradise you imagine seeing all of your loved ones, my father hadn't shown himself but I didn't remember who else I loved so that could explain it. I didn't deserve this paradise I was in either. I was an evil creature that brought death to people. Being alone in this tropical forest I had time to think about things. When I killed Frederick did he just go and die and that was it. Humans believed when they died they went to heaven to start a new life. If that were true then it didn't seem fair to me that a vampire could live a human life, then an immortal one. If I died I wouldn't go anywhere. This was my afterlife. I enjoyed being a vampire but the thought that this was it my last stage made me feel depressed. I would never be reunited with my father and finally see his face.

* * *

It's been another month now and I've gotten used to the way I've been living. I was still very naked, I was getting used to that too. I had no idea how to skin an animal and didn't want to even try knowing I would fail miserably. I had just finished of another of the strange creatures a snake like one that I wasn't that great a fan of but it was still satisfying. I had found a waterfall in the second week and had been staying near it. I came under the water letting it wash off all the dirt and excess blood from my body. That was another challenge this animal diet caused. It was very messy and blood ended up all over the place when I fed. Still my favorite animal to feed from were the spotted cats. I often just watched them and imitated there movements. I was a little reckless when hunting the animals. I was used to hunting humans where when you saw one you liked they wouldn't even know you were there until it was too late and you were drinking them dry.

The animals in this forest all had much better senses than any human and they could always tell when I was near and attempt to flee alerting the other animals. I still caught them though because I was the predator and the top of the food chain but it was becoming annoying. I remembered how close that first cat was to the pig like creature in the first day it didn't even seem to notice something was hunting it until I was there. So I followed the cats as they hunted at a safe enough distance there intended prey wouldn't sense me and became amazed by them. I followed different cats but my favorite was a female that I always left alive. I couldn't bring myself to kill her so I followed her around instead. She became my teacher and now my hunting style was in a very cat like manner.

I left the water and looked at the beautiful sight before me. The water was so clear and when you think of water you think bright blue but that is usually never the case but here it was a clear crystal blue surrounded by beautiful plants. There was so much green in both types of my vision. I almost missed it when three flashes of blue appeared in my second sight. What was it with me and always running into three vampires? Couldn't fate mix it up a bit? I sighed and prepared myself for this inevitable encounter and pulled my wet hair over my chest and set my hands below my waist. There wasn't much I could do to cover myself and it wasn't like I was self-conscious about my body. There were no mirrors out here in the jungle but vampires were all beautiful, it was a simple fact and I had gotten over being naked a few weeks ago. Still you never know what kind of pervert vampires come lurking.

I waited for them to arrive and when they did they were not what I was expecting. They were all dark-skinned woman. The first was around 6'4" with long limbs and very muscular with wild black hair. The second was very similar being long-bodied and she too had wild dark hair. The third also had la long body, long fingers and long facial features. Her dark hair was in a long complicated looking braid that rested over her shoulder. They all wore clothing that looked made of animal skins. "Hi." I squeaked out very intimated by their wild and fierce appearance.

"You are naked." The one with the braid spoke in Spanish.

"Spanish! I can speak Spanish." I said switching over to just that. "My name is Jules. And yes... I am naked." I replied while shifting on my feet awkwardly.

"I am Zafrina." She said in a rough deep voice that matched her appearance then pointed to the woman in the middle. "This is Kachiri." Then moving her finger to the other. "This is Senna."

"Pleasure to meet you." I replied but not making a move.

"Why do you have golden eyes? I can tell you are a vampire. Yet you have no red eyes." The one Zafrina asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked utterly confused.

"Look in the water." Zafrina said pointing to the water behind me.

I hesitantly backed away from then and crouched down beside the water careful not to disturb it and looked closely at my reflection. Everything was the same as it was when I left Ireland except for one thing. My eyes were not the red I had grown accustomed to now they were a beautiful liquid topaz or gold color. I stared at my reflection for as long as I could but then I remembered the three women behind me whose blue auras hadn't moved but their intent was very cautious, as was expected but I wasn't interested in any conflicts. "I don't know." I replied. Thinking on reasons why they would be golden. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it until now but I didnt spend my days looking at my reflection.

Eyes of a newborn are a bright red because there human blood still lingers in their bodies but then when they are older they are red because of the human blood so I had drunk the blood of animals for over a year now so that must be it. The animal blood had changed my eye color. I quite liked the color too, the red was always a little unnerving to look at but the gold was beautiful. "I drink from animals." I said to them.

Their faces held surprise before they quickly masked their expressions. "Interesting." Zafrina spoke obviously the talker of the group but I could tell that the one in the middle, Kachiri was the leader.

I didn't really know what else to say. "I apologize if this is your territory. I was unaware of it and I'll leave." I said moving backwards.

"Wait." The middle one Kachiri spoke for the first time.

"You have interested us. Please come with us to back to our home. We would like to learn more of you." Zafrina continued where Kachiri left off.

I wasn't sure what made me agree but for some reason I wanted to agree. They could learn from me just as much as I could learn from them. The only thing I could do was nod in reply and I hesitantly approached them to stand beside Zafrina. I had to look up to see her face as the top of my head stopped just below her shoulder. This did nothing to soothe my nerves.

We ran together in the direction of where they lived which when we stopped happened to be a very small hut like building, I liked the look of it though as it seemed to grow up from the ground and join the jungle. Senna entered the place first followed by Kachiri and then Zafrina waited for me to enter first before following in after me. Inside there was furs of animals I recognized lying around the room and walls. Senna went to the corner of the room but I didn't pay her much attention as I looked around the room.

"Here, they may be big but it is something." Senna said as she held up clothing made of fur for me.

"Thank you." I said taking them from her and moving into the corner and putting them on. She was right they were a much too big for someone of my size, the others were much taller then I was but they would have to do for now.

I came and sat down on the furs where they joined me. "So tell us your story." Zafrina said.

I told them everything then, I didn't leave anything out. I wasn't sure why I told my life story to complete strangers but I felt a sense of kinship with these three woman, it was the same kind I had felt with Maggie but with her I was the older sister but with these three I was now the younger and I liked it. As I told them my story they seemed to hang on to every single word I said. Zafrina looked the most pleased when I reached the part about my gift but I didn't stop my story until I came to the part where they found me.

"What is your story?" I asked them.

Kachiri spoke first and explained how a pale man had changed her into a vampire and then left her there. She left the tribe she had been a part of with her two best friends Senna and Zafrina and learned to control her thirst away from them so she wouldn't hurt them. When she got it under control she told me how she went back to see them and discovered they were both living very unhappy lives and changed them both. I looked at her and just realized she had a younger body then the others. Zafrina and Senna then took turns continuing the story and how they had been together ever since rarely leaving what they had called the Pantanal, wetlands in South America. They told me they hunted in the habitations along the fringes. Their way of life has kept them a secret from other vampires. I asked them if they had ever met with the Volturi but they had no knowledge of who they were only ever meeting two other vampires before me that had only passed through. I explained to them what the Volturi did and Aro's likeness for those that were gifted and that is where I really noticed Zafrina more and how she seemed the most upset by this.

"Are you gifted?" I asked her.

She locked her gaze with mine and just like that I was no longer in their home but in the middle of the forest again. It seemed like I was really there except I could still feel the soft furs underneath me that told me it was only an illusion. Suddenly it was gone and I was back in the room with my three new friends.

"That was incredible." I said after blinking a few times.

Zafrina only nodded and I smiled at her. "I won't tell anyone of the three of you being here. The less people who know. The less chance that you will have a run in with the Volturi. I swear to never tell anyone." I said smiling. I didn't like Aro when I had first met him. His thirst for power probably rivaled his thirst for blood and I disliked him even more that he was a threat to uprooting the life that these three had made for themselves so if I could help it I wouldn't let him know of them.

"Thank you." They all said smiling at me and I could tell like me they felt that same kinship.

* * *

**The first animal she fed from in the ocean was a great white shark. Then the others were dolphins. In the amazon the cat was a jaguar and the pig like creature was a tapir. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Jules. :)**

* * *

**1902 Amazon Rainforest. South America. **

**10 years later.**

Like with the Irish coven I ended up staying with the Amazon Coven. I had planned on going to America and I had definitely taken a wrong turn somewhere but South America had the America part right. I really liked it here and was glad that I ended up here instead. It took some time and I think convincing on Zafrina's part but Senna and Kachiri warmed up to me. I tried to get them on the animal blood like I was but they refused. They respected the forest too much to kill the animals that called it home. How they saw killing humans as the better option was beyond me; but I wasn't here to judge them. They ended up teaching me how to skin an animal, usually the ones that I had killed. A very unpleasant experience. On the bright side I got clothing that actually fit me. My days were mostly spent exploring the forest with one of the three as my guide.

They showed me some magnificent places that would only be accessible by a vampire. I wasn't sure why but being here I felt so much more peace than anywhere else I had ever been. I've deduced it has something with drinking animal blood instead of human. The human blood makes you so ravenous and blood crazy that you don't care or think about anything but the blood. With animal blood it's different. Less. That's not to say I don't go blood crazy for the animal blood because I do; but I can think about things while I do it. The other thing is my gift. There are so many plants and animals here that I've been able to make it stronger and understand it even better. I tried explaining to Zafrina in more detail the way I saw things but it only made her more confused. She and I had created a bit of a deeper bond than the ones I had with her adoptive sisters. We both had an extra gift and that let us bond in a way that we couldn't with the others. Meeting Zafrina also taught me that not all vampires with gifts have an evil intent like all the ones I had met before her.

The Amazon coven was all out hunting today and since I didn't partake in human blood anymore I went off on my own. I have been following the spotted cat all day that I had favored. I wanted to try and name her but nothing ever fit. It was hard to figure out what year it was but I think it is 1902. I left Ireland in 1889 so that means I've been in the Amazon a little bit over thirteen years now. It had taken me an entire year to swim from Ireland to South America. I wasn't in any hurry to travel back there though. I was happy here.

**Two months later.**

The four of us sat inside the small hut each of us stuck in our own heads.

"Could I ask you for a favor?" I ask them suddenly.

"Of course." Zafrina answered for them as she sat behind me and braided my hair.

"I want to test my control around humans." I said

Two pairs of red eyes snapped up to stare into my golden ones and Zafrinas hands stopped moving. "I haven't been around a human in almost three years. I don't want to hurt anyone so I want you to stop me if I look like I'm going to attack them." I explained.

"We will do this." Kachiri said nodding.

"Thank you." I said smiling at them and touching Zafrinas arm behind me.

"When?" Senna asked.

"In a few days." I replied.

We said nothing more as Zafrina started back to braiding my hair with beads, Senna and Kachiri going back to whatever it was they were also doing with beads. Making jewelry perhaps? I hadn't been around humans or their blood in thirteen years. I didn't know what would happen if I suddenly came across them, so in asking them to restrain me should things go wrong I was helping myself. I loved the amazon but I didn't want to stay here forever no matter how beautiful it is. If I couldn't restrain my thirst for human blood than I could never rejoin human society which was my plan now that I no longer had red eyes. Obviously I didn't look very human still without the red eyes but it was closer. I couldn't be human again but that didn't mean I couldn't pretend.

For the next few days I hunted to the extreme. I drank as much blood as I could to satisfy my thirst and still drank more until I felt like I would burst. I had learned to control my thirst a long while ago; but being away from the source of that thirst for so long I was worried that the control I had then wouldn't mean anything now. I dropped the body of my latest meal and left it there for scavengers to feed from. I ran back to the hut, jumping over fallen trees and dancing between the underbrush where I was going to meet Senna, Kachiri and Zafrina. I arrived there a few minutes later to find them all outside the hut in the cold night air (though it didn't make a difference to us) waiting for me. I smiled and nodded at them and joining them in a line we all took of jumping through the trees to the nearest human village which was a couple of hours west, a direction I had been avoiding until now.

We stopped running simultaneously about an hour away from the village if we walked there at a human pace. Staying this far away was better, I would move closer to the village until I could hear and smell the blood and then things would go from there. I tried to picture in my mind the taste and smell of human blood but all that I could smell was the animal blood. We walked closer to the village, Zafrina stayed on my left occasionally glancing at me from the corner of her eye. On my right was Kachiri doing the same and behind me Senna walked exactly where I did. We were almost to the village now. I could see the yellow in my double vision, first only a couple of yellow outlines of humans and then more and more until it came to about three hundred. I held my breath. I didn't know if I was ready for this yet.

We walked closer and stopped far away enough that the humans wouldn't know we were there; but with our enhanced eyesight could see them with help from the fires roaring around the village. I nodded and I wasn't sure if it was to me or they as I took in a deep breath and fire erupted in my throat. It was a good pain though. I wanted to get rid of it and I knew the only way was to drink blood. I crouched down low to the ground my fingers digging in to the earth I tried to hold on but nothing was strong enough. Suddenly I wasn't there anymore but I was back in the hut though I could still feel the earth underneath my fingers so I knew it was Zafrina. I looked around the hut which looked no different from the way we had left it. Breathing deeply I kept bringing the sweet smell of human blood through my nose and to my throat slowly but surely getting used to it. I'm not sure how long I did this for but eventually the blood wasn't as tempting. The burn in my throat was still there as it always would be but I could ignore it now.

"You can give me my sight back." I whispered but I knew she heard.

Just like that I was back in the dark forest still broached to the ground. I took another deep breath this time with my eyes open watching the humans as they danced around the fire. They were innocent people, I reminded myself. They were all innocent. It wasn't helping as I repeated the notion in my head over and over they changed. They were innocent once but everyone is capable of harm. You'll be doing them a favor by killing them. They will die eventually. No! I screamed back at those thoughts and they backed off slightly but not all the way. I wanted Zafrina to use her gift on me. I wouldn't ask her to do that though, I needed to learn how to control myself around human blood.

"That's enough for today." Senna said and then arms were looped through mine and we were running from the village.

The next days were torture. I fed during the day and then every night I would go back to the village. And every day my control would get better. I did this for a whole year and eventually I could go inside the village while they slept and still be fine. It was a slow process but in the end it was worth it. The blood didn't bother me anymore. It still smelt good but I learned to ignore it.

When Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna came back from hunting that day I asked them to sit down on the furs that layered the floor.

"I wanted to properly thank you for everything that you have done for me." I said as I reached behind my back and pulled out three necklaces I had made for each of them. They were mostly the same. I had taken teeth from the large spotted cats that I had fed from and created a necklace around the tooth with string I had stolen from the village. On the back of each tooth I had engraved the word 'sora' which meant sister in my first language: Romanian. I knew it wasn't that great of a gift but it was more the thought that counted.

"Thank you." They all replied smiling at me.

"Why the sudden gifts?" Senna asked.

I didn't answer her for a few moments readying myself. "I believe it is time for me to move on." I said sadly.

They didn't say anything for some time until finally Kachiri spoke. "We have known this for some time now." She responded surprising me.

"We understand that you must go." Senna spoke.

"Come back and visit us." Zafrina said smiling at me sadly.

"I will." I promised them. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

They nodded and then we all jumped up and embraced each other in a sisterly hug. Even though I wasn't saying goodbye right now. We let go of each other after a few moments. "I'm going to go enjoy the forest." I said moving away and out the door.

I danced across the forest floor visiting all of my favorite places that I had come to love in my time here. I spent an hour after the cat I had yet to name that was getting very old I finally noticed. It might be selfish but I was glad I wouldn't be here to see her die. A few hours before the dawn I hunted some more and then went back to the hut where they were waiting for me.

I embraced each of them in a hug each time both of us almost cracking the others marble skin. Almost. "I'll miss you." I told them stepping away.

"As will we." Senna replied.

"We have made something for you to remember us by." Zafrina said pulling out a beautiful bracelet put together with green, blue, red and black colored string, braided together in an elaborate looking way.

"Thank you." I said smiling as I held out the arm where the bracelet my father had given my rested. Zafrina brought it up to my arm and tied it right above the other. An unusual mix but I liked it.

"I will see you." I said as I smiled again and took off into the trees going north towards America. I didn't say goodbye because it wasn't one. I knew I would see them again one day.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not won Twilight. I do not claim to. I only on my OC Jules! :)**

* * *

**1902**

I decided to go through the ocean to get to America instead of running there. When I finally arrived I ran until I reached a town called New Orleans in the state of Louisiana. I ran through the city keeping to the shadows so no one could see me and came to realize that all the women here were wearing dresses similar to those in England and me. Well I was still wearing the clothing Zafrina had helped me make. Which consisted of very revealing leather and furs.

I broke into a large home just outside the city and 'borrowed' a very fancy dress of the woman who lived here. After that I styled my hair like the women I had seen walking around New Orleans. I walked around the house and eventually found money just lying around. I put it inside the pockets that were hidden in the dress I had chosen. They must be quite wealthy to be able to do that, which is why I didn't feel as badly about taking their stuff. Outside it was a very cloudy day but it wasn't raining.

I soon left the house and buried my clothing from the amazon out back careful not to get any dirt on the dress. I was reluctant to part with it but there wasnt much else I could do. I left just as the sun went down and I was walking down a busy street. Many of the humans stared at me as I walked past them but I ignored them as I looked around me at the tall buildings that reminded me of both France and Spain. My hearing flared with all the noises around me I tried blocking them out until I caught the sound of strange music. It was a series of notes in a swing like feel, rarely a few vocals here in there. I liked the different tune of it though and I was put off when it disappeared abruptly in some sort of struggle. I followed the direction the music was coming from. There was a blue aura in my double vision so it was a vampire as I suspected.

When I got there a vampire had just dropped the last of the three homeless men that had been the ones making the music. He apparently didn't notice me as I was careful to come here as stealthy as I could. Though he would smell me soon enough.

"I was listening to that." I called towards him.

He turned around towards me and looked me up and down but I was strangely comfortable with it as I did the same to him. His hair was a dark brown that reached his neck and his face was covered in stumble and he had a tall build. "My apologies Miss. They were annoying me." He replied with a small smile.

I raised an eyebrow"Im sure there will be more where that came from." I said.

"I hope not." He said taking a step forward and holding out his hand. "The names Garrett. Vampire extraordinaire and adventurer. "He introduces with a sly grin on his face.

I brought my hand forward to shake it but instead he knelt and kissed the back of my hand. "My name is Jules." I replied.

"What is a lovely woman like yourself doing out here all alone?" He said straightening up again.

"I'm just wandering." I replied.

"I see, a vampire with golden eyes is just wandering." He said with a mischievous glint in his ruby eyes.

I wasn't expecting him to not notice my different eye color, but I had almost forgotten about it myself. "Yes." I said not seeing where he was going with this.

"We'll, we have one thing in common then. You see Jules. We are both wanderers." He said taking my arm and looping it through his. I didn't say anything in reply and just went along with whatever he was doing. This man was very strange.

"You're so stiff. Loosen up a little." Garrett suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" I replied offended.

"You're excused. I'll help you." He said smugly.

"With what?" I asked confused about this conversation.

"We are going to crash a party." Garrett said pulling me along until we arrived at a nice house with music and laughter coming from inside.

We walked up to the large home and let ourselves in. Inside, humans were moving about talking and dancing. Some stared at us but the lighting of the room made it so Garrett's eyes seemed a very dark brown instead of red.

"Dance with me!" He said pulling me over to the other couples dancing.

I didn't even have a chance to protest before we were dancing in the middle of the room. Before I knew it I was laughing and actually having a good time. All to soon people started leaving so we too took our leave and now we were walking down the streets of New Orléans laughing about the silly people in that house.

"You see his face when you turned him down!" Garrett said laughing about a man who had attempted to ask me to dance

"More like did I see his wives face!" I replied as we laughed.

"So where are you headed to next?" Garrett asked me after we stopped laughing.

"I don't really have a plan. I'll just go wherever." I replied serious now.

"How about we just go wherever together?" Garrett asked smirkin.

I was about to protest but he stopped me."Jules you're a fun woman. I mean your beautiful; but I think you and I are better off as friends."

"I agree." I said thankful he had come to the same conclusion. Garrett was very handsome; but I felt more of a friendly almost brotherly affection for him. "Fine. Let's be wanderers together then." I said smiling.

He nodded. "I think this is just the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Jules and Garrett, Vampire adventurers."

Like most other times in meeting other vampires that I joined, I wasn't sure why I did it. Garrett seemed trustworthy and I liked his carefree way that he pushed the limits without breaking the laws that the Volturi had set. I think it was a natural thing for me to want to have companionship. When I was human I was alone except for my father and the costumers I would meet. So in this new life I had I wanted to make up for the lack of companionship that I had when I was human.

* * *

**1905 Arkansas.**

Garrett has had an interesting effect on me. I still only drank animal blood and I tried to get him to try it but he refused so I eventually gave up. It wasn't for everyone and I wasn't really expecting him to try it out. He lives a much more laid back life style and I suppose it has sort of rubbed off on me.

We were passing through towns that were close to the forests so that both he and I could hunt for our meals. Sometimes we would split up for a few days while we hunted but then we would meet up in the designated place.

"So what's your story?" He asked me as we walked around a lake one evening.

This was the line that we had never crossed before. Neither of us had ever asked about the others past before now. It wasn't like I didn't want him to know it was just in sharing our pasts I was afraid to break this care free life we had established; but I told him anyways."It's a long story." I replied with a sigh.

"Well, it just so happens we are immortal." He joked.

I laughed a little before starting my story. "I grew up in Romania. My father was the towns tailor and he was the best of them. He had a way with the fabric that would allow him to create whatever he wanted, or so it seemed. I unfortunately didn't inherit this gift. Still he taught me everything he knew and I was quite good. My mother died giving birth to me so she was never around and the resemblance I had to her caused my father... I believe it caused him to keep me very close to him.

A few weeks after my eighteenth birthday a man came into our shop. He was startlingly beautiful but I could tell he was very dangerous. He asked to have a suit made for him and I told him to wait there while I got my father. I did and then he was gone. He wasn't really though. He was there for the next few weeks until I finally felt like I was burning alive and then it was over and the man was there. He told me his name was William and that my blood had called to him in a way that no humans ever had. He was interested to see me as an immortal and stopped himself from killing me and then there I was..." I started and told him the rest of the story skipping unimportant details, but keeping everything else until I reached the point where I met him.

He never said anything while I told him my story and I realized that Garrett could be serious when he wanted. "If that William was still alive I would kill him myself but the Volturi seemed to have beaten me to it."

I laughed. "It's alright. It's in the past now."

"We'll it looks like we have both had a rough first years as vampires." He said nudging me.

I nudged him in return. "How so?" I asked.

"I was born during the American Revolution, in New England. I was a hot head patriot who willingly fought for the colonies right to self-govern. I was a true believer in the American dream." He said laughing.

I laughed with him as I could see him being just the way he described himself. "I was in an isolated group of ten soldiers when a vampire attacked us. He knocked me unconscious at the beginning of the attack. I woke up when he bit me by the pain was too great and I didn't move. The vampire left me alone thinking I was dead. I woke up later as a vampire. I didn't understand what had happened to me or what I now was but I had a pretty good idea when I first smelt human blood. I strove to understand what happened to me. A couple of years after I transformed I met a vampire named Carlisle Cullen in the Siege of Yorktown and he told me what I was and explained things to me." He said then told me how he hasn't missed a battle since then.

"We'll. This Carlisle Cullen has my thanks then." I said.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because without his guidance I don't think we would have ever met before." I replied smiling.

"I think you and he would get along quite well." He said.

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked him.

"We'll. For one thing. You both value human life and your both animal drinkers." He explained shocking me.

"You've met another?" I asked completely shocked. I wasn't alone in this strange way of life. There was another similar to me out there.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" I asked a little icily.

"It slipped my mind. "He replied.

I suppose I should be angry with Garrett for keeping the fact that he had met another like me before but I wasn't and couldn't. I had never asked him if he had so he wasn't obligated to tell me. If he had I would have run off to find this Carlisle Cullen. I was glad that I didn't do that though. I have had the time of my life with Garrett these past few years and I wasn't ready to abandon it. That was the end of our conversation as we made our way out of Arkansas and to Kentucky.

**May 1906- a few months later.**

It was a very cloudy day and Garrett and I decided to head out around town where we ended up going to the Kentucky derby. We sat in the highest stands but with our eyesight we were still able to see clearly as the horse Sir Huon, the horse I betted on won the derby. We jumped up and cheered along with everyone else. Garrett waited outside in the shadows while I went and collected my winnings.

"I want to try to find him." I said before I could back out as we walked down the dark streets of Louisville.

"Who?" Garrett asked.

"Carlisle Cullen." I answered.

"I figured you'd want to find him sooner or later." Garrett replied.

"You did?" I asked.

"Of course. I mean you're an animal drinker he's an animal drinker you would obviously want to meet him." Garrett replied.

"Come with me." I said, sad at the prospect of leaving.

"Nah. You know me Jules. I like to wander around." He said stretching his arms out and spinning around in the middle of the street.

I laughed at him. "So you're not angry?" I asked.

"No of course not. But before you go I have to do something." He said coming back to stand in front of me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This." He replied and then wrapping his arms around my waist he dipped us down and kissed me. It lasted for only a few seconds but I don't feel any sort of spark or something that told me I had romantic feelings for him.

He pulled back and straightened us out again as I stood there in a state of shock. I didn't understand what this could mean but it all cleared up with the next thing out of Garrett's mouth."Nope. Not feeling it. Sorry. Maybe next time we meet I'll do it again and we'll see what happens." He said shrugging.

I just shook my head. Typical Garrett. I pulled him back and hugged him this time and he returned the gesture. "I'll miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you too." He said pulling back and walking backwards away from me."See you around!" And then where he was standing was just empty space. Typical Garrett...

I laughed and went the other way having no idea where I was going but going none the less.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Jules! :)**

**Thank you all for the Reviews and Follows/Favorites! I really appreciate them! **

**She will be meeting Emmett soon I promise! I just wanted her to have a back story first but he will be coming very soon! Just have to go through a few other events in Jules life and then Emmett will be here! :)**

* * *

**1906 Missouri**

Running for almost a weeks' time I finally stopped in a very dense forest. It was day time but the trees canopy created a shadow below it. I didn't catch the name of it but that never mattered to me anyways. Without Garrett's constant remarks to remind me of his presence I was feeling a little depressed. So I did not really pay attention to where I was going only that I was hungry and wanted to feed so here I was in this forest searching for my meal.

I crept along the forest floor, my dress slightly hampering my movements but I had figured out a way to hunt with it there in the way a few years ago. I used my double vision and could see a large animal on the edges of my vision. I jumped up in the trees and jumped from branch to branch focused on this animal. The closer I got I realized it was a bear. I had hunted only a handful of them before since leaving the amazon. My preferred meal being the large cats.

I was careful not to make any noise and alert it of my presence. I was not in the mood for a ripped dress but I was very hungry and preferred a large meal instead of multiple small ones. I jumped to a tree a good ten feet from the bear as it slowly walked towards it. Venom pooled in my mouth as I was silent and waited till it was just underneath me when I pounced. I heard the snapping of the bears back as I landed on it and it collapsed to the ground. In a flurry of roars, moans and grunts I set my face on its neck and bit down. The blood rushed to my mouth and I drank it down greedily. I finished quickly trying and giving the bear a quick death. Standing up I smoothed out my dress and my tousled hair.

Then suddenly in my double vision a blue aura appeared. I looked around me and decided that this would not be the best place for a confrontation with another vampire so I sped away from there. The vampire followed my trail and stopped when it reached where the bear I had fed from lay. I sped as far away as I could only stopping when my double vision of the vampire became blurry so I stopped to watch what they were doing. I watched the blue aura carefully sensing no intent at harm, only curiousness. The vampire stayed where I left the bear for a good five minutes, probably trying to figure out what I had done to it. Then the aura was on the move again and after the trail I couldn't help but have left.

I ran for almost five miles and the vampire still followed me no matter how much I tried to lose them. Finally I reached a break in the trees and thankfully a cloud cover had obscured the sun. I crossed the small clearing which was around 50ft wide an easy feat for a vampire to overcome. I stopped at the edge on the other side and stood straight underneath a tree that gave me shade and a clear view of the other side of the clearing. I waited a few minutes while watching the aura draw closer to me until finally the vampire emerged from the trees.

He took a few steps closer and then stopped with his hands up showing he meant not to harm. I studied him while I believe he studied me. He had blonde hair with a well-toned medium frame. He was very handsome even I had to admit but I wasn't attracted to him in that way. It was almost the same way I saw Garrett except he was more of a brotherly figure. He had the gentlest golden eyes and as he looked at me I caught a hint of surprise and happiness. I didn't remember him and as the days wore on his face left my memory more and more but this vampire in front of me reminded me of what my father might have looked like at a very young age. This was probably why I felt no lust towards him. I stared into his golden eyes...golden? This vampire had golden eyes! Like I did! How had I missed this? I had no reason to doubt Garrett but a part of me only believed that he told me about Carlisle Cullen was to make me feel better. Then again he wouldn't have let me go on a wild goose chase either. Or maybe he would... Still I was very surprised.

"Hello." The man said breaking the silent atmosphere.

"Hello." I responded.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen." He said. So Garrett didn't lie after all.

"Jules." I offered. I didn't have a last name to go with my name. I must have had one at one point though; but I couldn't remember it.

"Jules. I see you have golden eyes. And as you can see so do I." He said probably because we both didn't know what else to say.

I had a decision to make. I could run now and never turn back and live a life alone. Or I could befriend this Mr. Cullen and see where things went from there. I studied his aura now that he was closer to me and was completely baffled by how gentle of intent he had. I thought maybe that it was another situation like William but this man's aura was as clear as any others. It was pleasant to look at. He had no intent to harm me or many things for that matter it seemed. So I made the decision and walked closer to him.

"Pleasure. ."I said holding out my hand to shake his as I arrived in front of him.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He said grasping my hand and smiling at me.

I nodded and smiled and return. "Where were you headed?" I asked him.

"I live in Brunsdale. It's a couple miles outside this park." He replied.

"Do the people not notice you?" I asked confused.

"They do. I'm a doctor there. I can pass as human for a few years and then I move on to somewhere else." He answered.

"Fascinating." I replied exactly that. "I have tried to incorporate myself in to human society again. But it's hard." I said sadly.

"Because of the blood?" He guessed.

"No, it doesn't bother me anymore. Being alone in a town is bound to raise suspicion when you look about my age and you're a woman." I replied surprising him.

"The human blood doesn't bother you?" He repeated.

"Don't get me wrong it use to; But I can ignore it now and all I crave when I crave blood is animal blood." I explained.

"Jules. I have never met another vampire that drinks animal blood. Would you mind coming back to my home where we can talk some more?" He asked with a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Of course." I said smiling. How could I crush that hope while I held the same.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Jules! :)**

**Because the last chapter was so short I decided to post this one the same day! And that means one step closer to Emmet! **

* * *

**1907**

Carlisle did take me back to his home where we ended up getting to know each other. I stayed that day and the next and before I knew it was months later. I found myself to enjoy Carlisle's company and we got along well. We eventually shared back stories where I told him of how I had started by drinking blood and killing an innocent family, I expected him to throw me out of his house right then and there but he didn't judge me at all and let me continue the story. He told me that it was in the past and that I couldn't help it and I had no way of knowing there was another way of life.

Eventually he told me his past as well. He was the son of an Anglican pastor. He was born sometime in 1640 London. His mother died giving birth to him a fact we shared. His father and other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches and vampires. As his father aged Carlisle took over these raids. He was less at ease about killing as his father was, but he was intelligent enough to find a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London. Carlisle led the hunt after them and in the chaos that ensued, he was attacked and left bleeding in the street. Knowing what his father would do he hide himself inside a potato cellar for his painful transformation, emerging three days later as a vampire.

He was horrified by what he had become and tried various ways of killing himself, including starvation, drowning and jumping off cliffs. Eventually he was so desperate for blood that while hiding in a cave in a forest he attacked and fed on a passing herd of deer. He found that he could survive off animal blood. He studied at night while perfecting his ability to resist the bloodlust and was able to become a doctor. I admit I envied his control. While studying in Italy he met the Volturi. While they attempted to convert Carlisle to his natural food source, their attempts were unsuccessful. After living with them for two decades he moved on to the new world.

Once we were done exchanging pasts Carlisle was curious about my gift and how it worked. I explained it to him as best as I could and he asked what I was like as a human. He then brought up his theory that gifted vampires usually brought it over by a small ability they had when they were human. Like when I was human I was able to sense things around me and when you became a vampire everything about yourself was heightened. Then with Carlisle's compassion he had as a human was magnified into motivating his self-control. So while his theory was not proven and probably never would be, it was much more solidified.

It was never really spoken of until people started to notice that Carlisle was not aging as he should. Apparently he was supposed to be passing for his late 30s now and he still looked very young. Carlisle had to move before suspicions arouse to great and he asked me to accompany him. I said yes of course.

**1908 Stanford, Montana.**

Carlisle and I got settled into our new home about a month ago and he had started his new job as a doctor sharing a practice with another man whose former partner had gone on leave. The house Carlisle had purchased was a quaint two story home with a front and back porch that had a forest for a backyard. A very convenient placement for us. I was home alone while Carlisle was out hunting today and had called in sick because it was a sunny day. Before we came here I had purchased a new set of paints and canvases for myself to start up again. I remembered the lessons Maggie had given me over nineteen years ago. I was painting a small letter sized landscape to accompany the letter I was going to write and send to her. I would have done so while I traveled with Garrett but I didn't know what I wanted to say. I talked with Carlisle about it and he gave me some solid advice that pushed me foreword.

As I was painting, my double vision flared up with a single yellow aura of a human who was on their way directly to our home. I continued painting and didn't stop until there was a knock on the door. I stood up and looked in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable before I studied the aura outside the door. It had a nervous edge to it but the intent was not to harm. Making sure to make the suitable amount of noise a human would make when moving about. Something Carlisle had to specifically teach me to do. Opening up the door I came to face a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes standing there with a pie.

"Hello." I said smiling, careful not to show teeth.

"Hello. My name is Louise Blanche." She said then lifted the pie to emphasis she couldn't shake my hand.

"Hello. My name is Jules Cullen." I replied.

She looked very put off by this, as she stuck her nose up in the air and stared down at me as she was a couple inches taller than I was."Oh, I was not aware that was married." She said looking me up and down.

"He's not. He's my uncle actually." I responded with the lie Carlisle and I had come up with before we came here.

"Oh! Well I didn't know he had a niece" She replied looking much happier. "I heard that he was out sick today and brought him this pie." She said gesturing to the pie. "Is he around so I can give this to him?" She asked attempting to peer over my shoulder and into our house.

I moved the door so it was closer to me and blocking her view. "Well, as you know he is sick today. He's actually sleeping at the moment. Thank you for the pie." I said taking it from her hands and looking down at it feigning interest.

"Blueberry? My favorite. My uncle is sick as you know so I doubt he will be eating it. Why don't you try soup next time?" I asked backing away from the door and closing it before she could get another word in.

I heard her 'Humph' and start muttering very unladylike things while she walked away. I smiled to myself and walked into the kitchen and placed the pie beside the others we had received in the last few days. Honestly how Carlisle could stand it and still be so polite was beyond me. I was still smiling to myself as I went back into my room and started on the painting again.

* * *

Finishing the small painting I let it dry completely and then compared it to the visual I had outside my window and was happy with the results that my small painting could capture the view. Setting it down on the desk I walked down the end of the hall and went into Carlisle's study taking a nice piece of parchment and borrowing one of his pens I went back into my room and sat at my desk to start on the letter.

_Maggie,_

_"It has been a very long time since you have seen or heard from me. I hope you did not worry for I was fine and have had an eventful time in America. Though I didn't arrive there at first... I'll get into that later. I want you to know that I think of you often and that I miss you terribly. I have recently started painting again and have painted a small landscape that I can see from my window. Why I haven't painted or written you is another story. Part of the reason was I didn't know what to write. It started when I left Ireland and I was in the ocean. A very strange creature attacked me and after months of starvation the smell of its blood caused me to feed from it. Afterward's I found myself not as hungry as I once was so I continued to feed from these strange creatures in the ocean all the way until I ended up in South America. I believe that a current must have swept me in the wrong direction. I ended up in the Amazon Rainforest where I continued to feed from animals. After a while I looked at my reflection in a pool of water and discovered that my eyes were golden. Now I know you must be thinking that I am joking but I am telling you the truth. No, I am not trying to convert you to this way of life as you so happily put it when I tried to get you to drink only on the blood of criminals. Anyways after spending thirteen years in the forest where I had grown accustomed to drinking only animal blood and using the few natives that lived there I no longer crave human blood. Then I left for America where I met a very interesting nomad vampire named Garrett..."_

I continued the letter telling her everything that had happened and leaving a return address while leaving out all things involving the amazon coven. It wasn't that I didn't trust Maggie, I did it was just that I had made a promise not to tell anyone of their coven. A promise I intended to keep.

* * *

Later I sealed the letter and wrote the address for it to be sent to, then putting it in my pocket I picked up the multiple pies and various foods that the women who had become enamored with Carlisle had dropped off I walked to the church where I gave them to the kind pastor who was grateful for the donations. Carlisle and I wouldn't be eating them but I didn't want them to go to waste. Finally I dropped the letter off at the post office and paid for it to be sent away. Then I left and made my way on the quick, (well quick for a vampire) walk back to our house where Carlisle should be back by now.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Jules! :)**

**Thank you all so much for your kind Reviews! They mean so much to me and inspire me to keep on writing! **

* * *

**1918 Chicago Illinois**

Carlisle and I have been together for just over ten years now. In that time we have used the cover that my father was Carlisle's brother and my parents and brother had all died in a tragic fire. And he was named my sole guardian, being the compassionate person he was Carlisle took me in. After living in Stanford for some time we moved from there to Montana for a short time then we moved to Columbus Ohio where about a month before we were leaving Carlisle came home from where he had been filling in for a doctor that was sick apparently finding the love of his life who had fallen and broken her leg in a tree. She was a very happy sixteen year old girl. Or so he told me as I never had the pleasure of meeting her. However, Carlisle wouldn't change her into a vampire just because he felt something for her. This was something that I very much liked about him. We moved on from that place and I know Carlisle still hasn't forgotten the girl. We moved to Wisconsin for three years before finally moving into the apartment we lived in now in the city of Chicago.

The Spanish Influenza had infected people all across the world. Chicago was in dire need of a doctor as they were short staffed so Carlisle gladly took the job. I was happy with moving wherever, it was all the same to me. As long as we had some place to feed from then it was alright. Of course we hadn't come across any mountain lions which were my favorite. We were stuck mostly with deer. Carlisle loved helping the sick and since we were vampires there was no chance that he could catch the influenza from any of his patients.

I had great respect for Carlisle and his control along with his compassion. I looked up to Carlisle as a father figure a startling realization I had denied for some time. I felt like I had betrayed my real father by somewhat replacing him with Carlisle but eventually I overcame that silly delusion. I would never completely forget my human father; but Carlisle had filled a void I hadn't realized had been in my heart. I don't think I could ever call him 'Father' or 'Dad' because I had grown so accustomed to calling him Carlisle but in my thoughts that was how I felt about him. I could tell he saw me as a daughter too.

I was painting the view I had out of the apartment window. I painted the buildings of Chicago, not my usual view but I wanted to try something else and it was almost done. Living with Carlisle had another added bonus. I got to take everything with me. I never had to leave anything behind like I used to. Carlisle would be home soon and then we would be leaving to go hunting together outside of Chicago.

I just finished the painting and was waiting for Carlisle when his blue aura entered my double vision but it was not alone this time he had a human with him. Now this wouldn't be too bad if he brought a human here to keep up appearances. However, Carlisle's and the humans tone were moving too fast and they were also now on our roof and the fire escape and finally in our apartment. I came into the room where Carlisle laid a human boy down on our couch. He was handsome for a human except he was sickly pale and I breathed in his sent discouraging me from feeding off him with the sickly smell. I stared at the boy for a few moments before turning questioning eyes to Carlisle who looked back at me with torn eyes.

"His mother somehow knew I was different. She begged me to save her son with her last breath as she died in my arms." Carlisle explained.

"Are you?" I asked. "I would hold it against you if you do Carlisle. He is dying either way." I said coming over to him and putting a hand in his shoulder.

He nodded and then moving to the boy he turned his head to side and bit down on his neck. The smell of the boy's blood filled the room but Carlisle moved back before it could enter his mouth. The boy who was silent this whole time except for his shallow breathing started writhing and screaming in pain. Carlisle and I moved away to stand beside each other. I looked at the boy while he screamed in pain wanting to help him but knowing I couldn't. Turning my gaze away from him I looked at Carlisle as he etched the boy with a heartbroken look on his face.

"He will hate us for this." Carlisle whispered.

"You did the right thing Carlisle." I whispered though I knew he heard me.

He only nodded in return as I kept a hand on his shoulder. Together we watched the boy as he screamed for mercy and for death until night came and Carlisle had to leave for the hospital night shift, so I stayed with the boy Edward Carlisle had told me earlier. I stayed with Edward putting my cold hands in his forehead to try and ease the pain as much as I could. I was also watching his Aura that became a mixture of yellow and blue. The two colors never mixed and it was always the blue overtaking the yellow but it never made it green.

Carlisle came back during the day and then left at night for work. As I watched Edward scream I was reminded of my transformation that I tried so hard to forget. I kept my hands on his forehead muttering soothing words to him as he screamed though it did nothing to ease his pain. After two days I could see the changes in him, his skin still pale but not sickly. His skin colder and harder to the touch. Smooth and perfect like mine and Carlisle's. I was happy when he came back just before Edwards's heart stopped.

We waited not moving or making a sound for Edward to move. This was a delicate situation. Edward was now a newborn and if he felt threatened he would attack us. Using my double vision his aura was now completely blue. His muscles tensed and then he jumped up off the couch and was in the corner of the room in a defensive crouch hissing at us. No one moved for a few seconds until Carlisle took a few small steps forwards.

Edward watched his every move with confusion in his crimson eyes and sometimes his gaze would move to me assessing the other threat in the room if I chose to move; but I opted to stay back so he wouldn't feel as threatened. I plastered a small smile on my face to appear less threatening as Carlisle moved closer to him but he never moved. Carlisle moved closer and I was starting to worry until he stopped at a distance where he could jump back to me quickly if Edward attacked him.

"Hello Edward. My name is Carlisle Cullen." He said gesturing to himself. "Over there is Jules. She is my for all intents purposes my daughter." He introduced slowly using one hand and motioning in my direction. "Do you remember me? I was your doctor at the hospital."

It took a good hour before Edward had calmed down enough that we could explain things to him. He got up gracefully and sat down on the couch he had previously occupied as Carlisle and I sat in the chairs across from him. I wasn't exactly sure how to explain things to him; I was lost in this as was Carlisle. Neither of us had ever had to explain to a newborn exactly what had happened.

"Am I dead?" He asked us.

"No Edward you are not dead." Carlisle answered.

"You're lying. Someone who poses your level of beauty is not human." He replied looking between us and if the situation was different I would have been flattered he thought I was beautiful. He was right though we weren't human and he wasn't a human either now.

"Are you demons?" He asked looking between us.

"No." Carlisle replied.

"Edward..." I trailed off it knowing what to say.

His head snapped up to me at the sound of my musical like voice. I decided to try this different way so I slowly stood up and took his hand which he let me do and I pulled him up using my vampire strength which most likely surprised and confused him more considering my 5'3 stature. I pulled him away from the couch and to the full length mirror that was tucked in the corner with a sheet covering it. I set Edward up in front of it and then grabbed the white sheet between my fingers and gently pulled it down.

I moved away from the mirror as he stared at his reflection but he mostly stared at his now red eyes. "What am I?" He asked.

"I don't know any way to soften this for you Edward so I'm just going to say it. You're a vampire. Carlisle and I are vampires. He's the one who bit you." I explained looking over at Carlisle.

"I'm a what? You're..." He trailed of apparently not able to say the word.

"Vampires. Edward I am very sorry I did this too you but there was no other choice, you were on the brink of death and now well..." Carlisle trailed off.

"You can never die." I picked up where he left off.

"So I'm stuck like this forever?" He whispered looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Yes. You will never age, never die, never get hurt by meek human weapons. You can't stake a vampire to kill it, you have to rip it apart and burn it. Something that only another vampire could do." I explained.

"So you've turned me into this monster! He hissed that last part.

"Yes." Carlisle answered this time. We couldn't deny any say we weren't monsters because that would be a lie. Edward was right we were monsters and we both knew it.

"Why! I'm a monster now that feeds on innocents! I wanted to die!" He yelled turning to face us.

"That's not true! We don't feed on innocents. Carlisle and I are different from others of our kind." I shouted back.

"We feed off of animals. Animal blood sustains us like human blood does. That is why your eyes are red and ours are gold. Your human blood still lingers in your tissue but we have no human blood." Carlisle explained to him.

It seemed to calm him if only a little bit. At least now he wasn't screaming at us. He came back and sat on the couch and Carlisle and I took the seats across from him answering all his questions and explaining everything he needed to know about being a vampire, about the Volturi and there laws how we moved from place to place so that people didn't get suspicious of us.

Eventually about five hours later and all his questions were finally answered Carlisle spoke. "Edward, you don't have to stay with us. You can leave, if you choose to."

"No, I don't want to be alone." He replied.

Carlisle had to leave eventually to keep up appearances so I was left to care for Edward. I remembered the first day of my transformation and although it was entirely different situation I could relate to how he felt. So I sat beside him on the couch he hasn't moved from and pulled him in for a hug. He was tense at first but then gradually hugged me back in return.

-/-

It's been a few months now and we are moving again. It was time to move on anyways but people might start to recognize Edward so we had to leave. The past few hours while Carlisle was at work Edward and I packed up the apartment. It didn't take long with the two of us. Edward had to learn to control his strength and touch things much more delicately and after a while he got used to touching things like that. I didn't have to remind myself to do it anymore; it had just become a way of life. It would take some more time but Edward was doing very well. He had not killed a human though there were times when Carlisle and I had to hold him back from attacking. I knew he was repulsed by hunting animals but that it was better than killing humans kept him from voicing these thoughts aloud. You could see it on his face though after he killed an animal the disgust for what he had just done. Killing animals is supposed to lead to being a violent murderer or serial killer but he passed that and went straight to vampire so there wasn't much to worry about.

We would be leaving once Carlisle came back from the hospital. Finishing the last box of my things I straightened and looked around the room. My eyes sweeping over the bed that I had but never slept in. Sometimes I would just lay on it, close my eyes and pretend to dream. Never really worked though as my thoughts would take over so now it was more of a time of mental rest where I would play around with my double vision. I sighed and picking up the last three boxes sped into the living room and set them down with the others.

"Jules." Edward called from behind me though I knew he was there.

"Yes?" I asked smiling.

"Could we go visit my old home?" Edward asked.

"Of course." I replied. Because Edward was still a newborn someone would always have to accompany him wherever he went. It probably annoyed him to know end but it would be worse if he went off alone and killed someone.

We left our apartment and jumping from rooftop to rooftop we finally made it to Edwards's old home where we broke in through the side window. Inside he looked around probably trying to remember his human life here. It was a nice home with decorated walls but not so much in the extreme that you were swimming in it. I followed Edward as he moved from room to room but he never took anything from its place. I was a silent shadow to try and give him his space and time to mourn his old home without myself intruding. While in the master bedroom he opened up his mother's jewelry box and took out a beautiful engagement ring. It was not something I could see myself wearing, but beautiful all the same.

"Thank you. It was my mothers." Edward said.

"Hmm?" I asked confused as why he was telling me that. I hadn't said anything did me?

"Yes you did." Edward said responding to my silent question.

/can you hear this?/ I asked him in my mind.

"Yes." He responded out loud.

Remarkable, it's like he can hear my thoughts. I guess he is gifted then. Like me! Carlisle will want to talk with him...

"Gifted?" Edward asked breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Oh yes sorry." Forgot about it.

"Some Vampires are gifted. Like you. Edward I think the term is telepathic. You can read minds. Sometimes a vampire's gift is not present at the beginning but shows itself later once it's had a chance to develop." I explained out loud.

"You said... In your thoughts you said like you. Can you read minds?" He asked me.

"No, I am gifted though. I have what I like to call double vision. It's like I am seeing two different pictures. One is the way you or anyone else would see things and the second is like a 360 view of my surroundings. I can tell where things are around me. This building is black and white in the second vision but everything living like yourself or the humans outside has a specific color, the same thing goes with wildlife." I explained.

"Try and read my mind. See if you can see things the way I do." I said while focusing intently on my double vision.

After a few moments he answered. "Yes, I can see what you see but it's confusing to me blurry even when I look through your eyes." He explained what he saw.

"Yes, it was a bit confusing when I first started seeing like this." I replied.

I knew that Carlisle would be able to better explain the subject of 'gifts' it was never brought up when we explained things to Edward that first day. There didn't seem to be a need to at the time.

"I'm done here. Carlisle should be home soon." Edward said probably reading my thoughts again.

"Let's go." I said and sped back out of the window jumping over the roof tips once again until we arrived back at the apartment. We sat down on the couch while we waited for Carlisle and I would say something in my mind then Edward would answer me. Soon I saw Carlisle's aura and a few minutes later he was coming in through the door.

"Edward has a gift." I told him before he could get a word in.

"Is that so. Well that's remarkable. What is it?" Carlisle asked taking a seat in front of us.

"No it's none of those. "Edward asked apparently reading Carlisle's thoughts.

"I can read your mind." Edward said answering Carlisle's thoughts once again. This was going to get annoying. No offense meant Edward. It's great at the same time.

"No offense taken. Thank you." He replied to my comments.

"Right. Well. Carlisle can help you. I'm going to make sure we got everything." I said leaving the room and looking through the apartment picking up some things we forgot.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I do not own Twilight. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Jules :)**_

_**Thank you for your reviews they mean so much to me! Your kind words are inspiring! **_

* * *

**1921 Ashland, Oregon.**

I was painting again, something I did quite a lot. I would finish one painting and then start another. We were immortal, never died and never slept so I had to do something with my time. I suppose we all had our hobbies. Edward had brought a piano into our new home on the outskirts of the Oregon forest. He composed songs that were very beautiful, I liked to listen to him play the piano as I painted. Like now while he was a few rooms down from me composing a new piece of music I was painting the view from my window. I always did that at least once when we came to a new home it helped remind me of where we had been. Carlisle's hobby would be medicine; he always strived for the next thing in medical science.

Carlisle's aura entered my double vision, I didn't pay attention to it at first as this was the time that he would usually come home. This time however he had a yellow and blue aura with him. I got up and sped into the room where Edward was.

"You should go hunting," I told him. "Stay for at least three days. I'll come see you later," I told him. It had been three years since he had changed to a vampire but I didn't know what to expect with the person Carlisle was bringing back. They could be bleeding and I didn't want to chance it with Edward. I also didn't think he should see the transformation and be reminded of his own. Edward nodded and left the house probably having read my thoughts and then listened to Carlisle's.

A few moments later he came barging in the door with a woman in his arms. I had heard her screaming about a mile away before he got here so I knew he had already bitten her. He looked frantically around the room and only stopping when I spoke to him. "Put her in my room," I said and not a second later we were both there as he laid her down over the blankets.

"Edward..." Carlisle started but I cut him off.

"I sent him hunting when I saw what you were bringing home," I said gesturing the woman on the bed. Now having a better chance to study her she looked pale, which was to be expected. Both her legs were broken and her spine, along with other bones in her body judging by the fact that they were sticking out of her flesh.

"They brought her to the morgue right away. Found her at the bottom of a cliff. She was pronounced dead when they found her but when they brought her to the morgue she had a heartbeat." Carlisle explained as he knelt by her side and took her hand.

"Do you remember almost ten years ago when I told you of that girl whose broken leg I fixed?" He asked and I silently nodded as I sat on her other side.

"This is her. Esme is her name. All I saw when I looked at her was the happy, beautiful young girl I had once treated. She regained consciousness in the morgue and recognized me. I couldn't let her die I had to save her." He continued while I reached over put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Esme didn't move, or she couldn't. Her spinal injury had paralyzed her but that didn't mean that she couldn't scream. She did scream and hardly ever stopped. All the bones that she broke in her fall of the cliff were now being mended and put back together. I couldn't even imagine the pain she was in. When I had been bitten the venom had spread in a perfectly healthy body except for the burns on my skin. The pain of the venom spreading through my veins and the pain of the venom healing my skin made it even more painful. I wouldn't and couldn't even imagine what Esme was going through now. Almost every bone in her body was being healed by the venom. Carlisle hasn't once left her side and I had been the one to call in and say that he would be out sick.

It had been three days now and you could already see the changes in Esme. She was beautiful with a heart-shaped face soft caramel color hair. She was small, slender but less angular than most vampires were. I wasn't sure if it was because her transformation was not complete yet but the look suited her. She looked older than I was probably in her twenties closer to Carlisle's age. She still looked very youthful though, and even with her screaming I felt a warmth come from her that made me feel loved even though I had never even properly met this woman other than the introduction I gave her on the second day.

I asked Carlisle to leave the room for a while and go hunting as I cleaned her up now that all her bones were properly aligned. He didn't seem to want to leave but after I reassured him that it would be at least a day yet before she would awaken as I watched her aura change he finally relented. He would likely go see Edward like I had yesterday filling him in and hunting together. I left the room quickly and returned with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. I still left her some decency and did not remove her clothing instead cleaning her arms and lower legs of the dried blood, and also doing the same to her hair.

It was the fourth day now and I watched her aura closely seeing almost all the yellow gone now. I kept having to reassure Carlisle that this was normal because of the copious amount of injuries Esme had that it would take longer. Usually he would be the one reassuring me of this but something about seeing this woman in pain caused the calm and collected version of Carlisle I had come to know and love to wash away. I didn't blame him though he obviously felt for this woman and I was happy that she would be joining us. I knew if she decided to leave Carlisle would be heartbroken but would never make her stay. I hoped she would stay though, Carlisle dissevered to have happiness. I knew that Edward and I gave him great joy and made him feel less lonely but it wasn't the same as how this woman could make him feel.

I kept lightly fingering the necklace Carlisle had given me a few years ago. It was a silver chain and the pendant was about the size of a quarter and had the Cullen family crest on it. It had a lion that represented strength and ferocity, characteristics of vampires. Above it was a hand that signified faith and sincerity showing that we were loyal to each other. Below the lion were three trefoils which meant lasting forever showing the immortal ability of a vampire. Carlisle had presented Edward and me both with the crest, which was also a carving out of wood in his study. I had this necklace and it was small but still caught the attention of others, I wasn't interested in a large and flashy piece opting for a more subtle look. Edward had a leather wrist band that he wore on his right arm. Carlisle had a ring which he always wore on his left hand. As I fingered it more I realized I had developed a nervous habit. I let my hand drop down when Esme's heart beat sped up until finally it stopped and she was off my bed and in the corner of the room hissing at us.

"Dr. Cullen?" Esme asked looking at Carlisle confused and tilting her head with recognition.

"Hello Esme," He replied smiling slightly. "Call me Carlisle."

"What happened?" She asked looking momentarily surprised at her sweet new voice before she got a faraway look in her eyes.

"You jumped off a cliff," Carlisle replied solemnly.

A gasp escaped her mouth and she looked heartbroken by something. "I lost my baby. He was only two days old and then he died. I had nothing left to live for," She explained standing up from her crouch slowly.

Now that she was standing tall she looked even more beautiful than she did while laid out on my bed. It seemed the reason she wasn't as angular as most vampires was due to the fact that she had been pregnant only a few days ago. Like I had thought before though, the look suited her.

"I am sorry for your loss," Carlisle comforted her but still made no move to embrace her as would be the correct gesture but she was a newborn now.

She lifted her head and nodded sadly at him before she looked around the room taking in her new senses. "Everything is so different...Why is it different? And my voice..." She trailed off not having words to describe it.

"Esme...You were brought to the morgue but you weren't dead yet. Your injuries were so damaging they didn't even try and revive you. When I saw you there I couldn't let you die... There is no easy way to explain this.. I bit you and turned you into what I and my family are... we're vampires." Carlisle answered her question.

Her gaze flicked to around the room until she stopped on me probably realizing I was in the room. "Hello Esme. I'm Jules," I introduced myself.

"I see. You're both vampires then?" She asked me warrily.

"Yes," I replied surprised that she was taking this so well. "Carlisle is for all intense purposes mine and Edwards surrogate father." I continued.

"Edward?" She asked.

"I sent him hunting when I felt Carlisle bringing you here." I explained.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Most vampires drink human blood...But Carlisle, Edward and myself we are different. We think of ourselves as vegetarians because we only drink the blood of animals, Edward is newer to control and I did not want to risk him attacking you," I told her.

"That's good. I wouldn't want to have to hurt someone," She said nodding surprising me further how she wasn't 'freaking' out. "What else?" She asked.

"Your senses will be heightened as I'm sure you've noticed by now. Also, everything about yourself is now heightened. Both physically and mentally." Carlisle explained now.

I took a few slow steps towards her and she looked at me warily as I reached out and took her hand pulling her over to the mirror across the room and standing her in front of it. I took a few steps back as Carlisle moved closer to her and stood beside me only a few feet away. Esme touched her face that was new and the same as it was before as she stared at her reflection. I stepped away from them and moved into my closet where looked through it until I found a French lace floral patterned dress that was black with red roses that I believed would fit Esme so she could change out of the clothing she had on.

"Here, you're taller than I am; but this should fit you for now," I said handing her the dress.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," She replied taking it out of my hands.

"Feel free to use anything else." I said gesturing to my vanity which held my hair brush and accessories along with some cosmetics that had begun to be popular, even though she didn't need any of it. No vampire needed to but I liked experimenting with them, I enjoyed wearing makeup, it was sort of like painting my face.

"Thank you again," She said smiling at me and I couldn't help but return it.

"When you're ready join we in the living room and we can explain things more to you," Carlisle said to her as we left the room and she continued smiling at us.

Carlisle and I waited for her in silence as he sat down on the chair letting her have the couch. A few minutes later she came from my room and joined us in the living room sitting down in the chair beside Carlisle's. Interesting... I thought as I looked at them and saw some sort of connection happening.

"I'm going to see if I can find Edward," I said then walking over to the doorway I turned around to see them both looking at me."I'll see you both tomorrow. I look forwards to knowing you Esme," I said directing a smile at her.

Then I left the house and Carlisle and Esme to their own devices. I felt awkward being there with them. Like I was intruding on a significant event, if that made any sense.

I looked sound for Edward for a few hours and caught his trail a few times but he must have been very deep in the wilderness as I couldn't sense him with my gift.

I hadn't hunted in over a week now and I could go just over two weeks before I started to starve and my eyes wold turn black. I climbed up a tall tree and started jumping from branch to branch until I caught the scent of a mountain lion and a deer drift in my direction. I was used the ache in the back of my throat now, the yearn in the pit of my stomach and the excess flow of venom in my mouth. I continued using the trees to stalk my prey until I caught sight of it. I made no noise as I moved from branch to branch stalking it as it stalked the deer that was blissfully unaware that its death was only twenty feet away. I was in the perfect spot now and as the mountain lion let out a growl before its muscles tensed getting ready to pounce. Before it could though, I pounced on it.

The startled deer fled as the mountain lion and I hissed at each other. We rolled on the forest floor as its claws retracted and it attempted to swipe at me but I wrapped my arms around its body then moving my head to its neck I bit down as the warm blood filled my mouth, my venom paralyzes the mountain lion. The venom paralyzes the animal so it doesn't feel any pain but it can also no longer fight back. It's like going to sleep. At least that's what I chose to believe, I didn't like causing the animals pain while they died but if we kill them beforehand it makes it harder to get blood. I hunted for the rest of the day and finally found Edward about seventy miles from our house.

"How is she?" He asked as I found him lying down in a clearing watching the clouds.

"She's good. Took the news surprisingly well," I replied as I lay down beside him. She took it way better than I expected she didn't even doubt us accepting it when we told her showing Edward in my thoughts what I remembered when she had woken up.

"That is surprising." Edward replied having seen the memory.

"It took a lot longer than I expected it would. She was badly injured when Carlisle bit her so it took longer for the venom to heal her." I told him remembering the bones as they snapped back into place and her screams getting louder each time.

I looked over at Edward and saw him wince. "Sorry." I said forgetting he could read my mind for a moment.

"It's alright. I came back yesterday and read your mind and saw that she wouldn't be waking up so I left. You were right to send me away, when I smelt the blood through yours and Carlisle's thoughts I was tempted so I left and just kept running further until I found this place." He replied with a slight smile.

"Do you like her?" He asked after the sun had gone down.

"What I've see of her I like her. She's very nice. Warm." I replied remembering the feeling I had when I first met her.

Edward didn't say anything reply probably stuck in his own thoughts now as we stayed lying on the grass and looked up at the stars. I never had any siblings and I wondered if having one would make me feel the way I felt about Edward. Over the three years that he had been with us I had grown to love him. Not a romantic love, a sort of love that was similar to what I felt for Maggie who was like a sister to me even though I had only known her for a short amount of time, we had spent almost every minute together while I was in Ireland. I loved Edward like a brother, he and I were closer in age even though we grew up in different time periods and countries we could relate to each other differently than we could relate to Carlisle.

* * *

As the sun came up and we were racing each other back to the house. Edward won of course but I arrived only a few minutes later than him.

"Took you long enough," Edward said as he leaned against the house.

"You cheated." I replied not accepting defeat.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," He replied with a shrug.

"I don't need to tell myself anything. You know I'm right. You're in denial,." I told him smugly.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who is in denial," He said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Is that so?" I replied looking up at the roof. It was a dark black color and had moss growing over it, we would have to clean that up. Or leave it like that I think we should leave it like that...I trailed of as I tackled Edward to the found. Purposely keeping my thoughts away from that idea the whole time.

Soon we were playfully rolling around and I got the best of him. While Edward may be faster I was the better fighter. I could anticipate his moves like he could mine except I kept my thoughts specifically on something else other than what I was going to do and let my instincts guide me.

Laughing I stood up and gave him a hand though he wouldn't need it was the correct gesture to do. "Come on. You should meet Esme." I said walking over to the door at a human pace.

Walking inside Carlisle and Esme stood waiting for us probably hearing mine and Edwards tussle. "Hello," I greeted warmly.

"Hello." Esme replied smiling.

Edward followed me in and stepped cautiously in front of Esme holding out a hand and introducing himself. "Hello, I'm Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you Esme," He told her genuinely.

"The pleasure is mine," Esme said smiling at him with that familiarly warmth and I could tell he felt it just as I had.

We all sat down again in the living room where Edward and I got to know Esme better. She opened up about her past and I could share her pain. While I had not been abused physically in any relationship like she had I was abused emotionally, they were both forms of abuse.

"I hope you don't mind." Esme said as she caught me staring at the different dress she had on. "It's just... I got blood on it when Carlisle took me on a hunt earlier." She explained.

"It's fine. I told you to help yourself to my things. Don't worry about the mess, Edward wasn't much better when he first started." I told her lightly.

She laughed in return. "What about you? Did you make a mess your first time about?" Esme asked casually.

"I suppose I did, I don't really remember it." I said trying to remember how I had killed that creature in the ocean later learned to be a shark.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"I was alone and in a deranged mind set." I explained.

"Carlisle wasn't there to help you?" She asked looking over at said man.

"No. I was not the one to turn Jules." Carlisle answered her question.

"I found Carlisle sometime after I had discovered the animal diet," I said thinking back to that day.

"I suppose it's only fair, you told us your story I should tell you mine." I said smiling at her, then I began the tale I had told many people. Each time getting longer as I added in a new piece to my life.

* * *

Esme is here! I love her she is so sweet!


	17. Chapter 17

_**I do not own Twilight. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Jules! :)**_

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews/follows/faves! It really means the world to me you guys are awesome! Sorry for the late update I lost my. I guess mojo for this story but its back so here we are! **_

* * *

**1933 Rochester, New York.**

A lot had happened in the twelve years since Esme had changed. First Edward and I started noticing the longing looks that had passed between Esme and Carlisle causing us to be out of the house more and more. As we taught Esme control she and Carlisle fell in love. Esme also ended up killing a human during her newborn years. It wasn't her fault, the warmth that Esme put off made us underestimate her and she ended up killing a man who was hunting in the woods. She was distraught when I had found her begging me to kill her or send her away for what she'd done. I think the root of her wanting to leave was her thought of facing Carlisle. I reassured her that Edward and I both had lost control and it would have been a true miracle had she not killed a human. I managed to convince her that we, more importantly Carlisle would not judge or look down upon her.

I don't think she believed me but I got her to come back to the house where we met up with Carlisle and he gave her the reassurances I had but they seemed to mean more coming from him. After that we moved this time to Idaho where Carlisle purposed to Esme and she accepted. They had a beautiful ceremony in a small church with some of the small towns folk we had befriended when we moved there. Then Carlisle had whisked her away on a honeymoon to Isle Esme which Carlisle had given to her as a wedding present and signed the deed in her name. It was a beautiful island of the coast of Brazil or so Edward told me from reading Esme and Carlisle's thoughts while staying clear of the more personal ones.

Edward and I had been left to our own devices then for the months that they were away. It was an interesting time, we had become so used to Carlisle's presence and then Esme's, even if she had only been with us two years, it was still a long time for a vampire. Then they returned and Edward and I were truly happy for them or I was I wasn't sure about Edward because he was the mind reader but I could tell it made him happy to see that our 'Parents' made each other happy.

In 1927 Edward had left us to experiment with human blood but only feeding off of criminals. I'll admit I may be slightly guilty for his leaving. While I didn't tell him outright to leave and experiment I should have known when he started questioning me about my own experiences with human blood and the people I had fed from. I had told him that it was wrong to decide who got to live and die but he took it the same way I first had: That in killing these people he was doing the world a favor. Esme was heartbroken about Edwards leaving as we all were but we didn't stop him, Carlisle had always given us free will to do as we pleased and Edward was no exception.

Esme and I grew closer while he was away. When she and Carlisle had returned from there honey moon her already present role as a mother figure had been made more defined. I never knew what having a mother would be like but if having one was the same as Esme treated me then I had truly missed an important part of my human life. That's not to say I didn't turn out okay without a mother, because I believe I turned out great. And for all the essential things I needed a woman's guidance for I had some of the women in my Romanian town to fill that role.

I enjoyed spending time with Esme, she was a woman like me and I could relate to her better than Carlisle or Edward. It was great having another woman in a house of men. Esme's caring nature complemented Carlisle's well and I looked up to both of them. Edward had returned in 1931 with bright red eyes and we welcome him back home but never spoke of it again. It wasn't that we were ashamed of it, there just wasn't any need to bring it up. Then we moved to Rochester, New York where Carlisle worked in the hospital and Esme was a stay at home wife and adoptive mother. Edward and I posed as a brother and sister who had been adopted by our aunt and uncle, Carlisle and Esme Cullen after our parents had been killed in an automobile accident. Esme's brother was our father and a friend of Carlisle's and they couldn't bear to have their fourteen year old niece and nephew in an orphanage. Or so our cover story says. Carlisle and Esme looked much too young to have had Edward and me who were passing as seventeen and nineteen, our physical ages.

Esme and I were currently on a walk in the park arm in arm on a very cloudy day we were taking advantage of. Being seen more often would make us seem like the normal family we were posing as. We had been shopping earlier but found nothing that we liked in any of the stores. The economy was in a state of depression so many people could not afford many things, while we had no shortage of money thanks to Carlisle being a doctor for so many years we did donate to charities to help where we could.

As Esme and I walked we passed by a couple who like most others directed their attention to us because of our immaculate beauty. I kept an impassive expression on my face as Rosalie Hale and her fiancé Royce King walked in our direction. The pig looked both Esme and I with lust filled eyes even having a clear view of Esme's gold wedding band that stood out on her pale hand. I pretended not to notice his gaze feeling utterly repulsed by him. Just looking at his intentions I could tell they were anything but friendly, not even just to us for when he looked down at Rosalie as she tugged on his arm he smirked at her while his intentions were lustful and nowhere near caring, the way Carlisle and Esme saw each other. I suppose it was different because we were vampires, but after hearing the way my own father had spoken of my mother I had to believe that some humans were capable of love and not just a convenient match.

Rosalie Hale looked away from Royce and stared at us with a scornful gaze directed more so at myself than Esme, most likely because she knew Esme was married but I was not. I knew she was aware of Mr. King's short comings as he looked at every good looking women he saw the way he looked at Esme and I. The poor girl chose to ignore it though to lost in thoughts of love. Her intentions with Royce were more dream like than practical, it was like the girl thought she was in a fairy tale when she looked at him.

Edward who had become a sort of look out for us by reading the thoughts of the people around us to look for suspicion had the unpleasant privilege of reading Rosalie's mind. He explained that she was jealous of us and our beauty having previously been known as the most beautiful women in Rochester before we arrived here. She was born beautiful and was constantly praised causing her to be vain and self-centered.

They passed us by and Esme and I continued on our way. We rarely saw Rosalie on our walks or even around town; but we saw each other enough for Rosalie to be jealous of us it seemed. However I had to hand it to her, she never showed it on her face. Esme and I went to a few other clothing stores where we found new dresses for ourselves. We could never have enough clothing; it was constantly getting ripped and stained because of our hunting activities so I never allowed myself to become attached to any particular piece.

* * *

While Edward played the piano Esme and I sat together on the couch making small talk while flipping through the pages of a magazine. I was just going to flip the page when Carlisle entered my double vision; along with him was a blue and yellow aura. Immediately Edward and I both stood up him having read my thoughts and surprising Esme at our abrupt movement.

"What is it?" She asked standing up and moving between us.

"Carlisle is coming home and he is bringing someone with him," I explained. "This someone is in transformation," I continued.

Esme's eyes widened at the news and she looked to the door. "I wonder who it could be. Maybe we've met them?" She voiced.

"Can you hear Carlisle's thoughts?" I asked Edward to see if he knew who it was.

After a look of concentration came over his face Edward's usual calm impassive attitude changed to one of annoyance and frustration. "You aren't going to like my answer," He replied.

"Who is it? "I asked serious now going through the possibilities of who I wouldn't like coming in through the door with Carlisle.

Edward didn't answer as I moved through the possibilities in my head. The door flew open and Carlisle came in the house with a poorly dressed woman in his arms just as the name Rosalie Hale entered my thoughts and I would have laughed at the possibility but it was in fact true as she lay in Carlisle's arms naked and bloody as Carlisle and Edward averted their eyes away.

Esme gasped probably coming to the same conclusion we all had at the state that Rosalie was in."My goodness," She whispered looking at the girl.

"Give her to me," I said stepping forward and Carlisle quickly put her in my arms and I zipped to my room and put her on my bed. Esme followed me in the room and looked upon the girl with sadness etched across her features.

"Esme would you get some water. We should clean the blood off her," I said looking up at her.

She quickly nodded and left the room as I looked down at Rosalie in sadness. It didn't matter that I had seen her only a few weeks ago and she had scowled at me. I took a deep breath and felt fury rise in me, among the scent of her blood, perfume and Carlisle's venom was the scent of Royce King and some other human male scents I didn't know. The scents quickly confirmed my earlier assumption when Carlisle had brought her here half-naked, she had been raped. If that wasn't the worse part she was raped by multiple men. I felt sick to my stomach just at the thought of it. While I couldn't get truly sick the feeling was still there.

Esme returned a short while later with a couple of bowls of warm water and cloths to use. "Can you handle the blood?" I asked her.

"Yes. I'll make sure not to breathe just in case," She replied nodding.

I nodded in return to her then sped out into the hall to the linen closet where I grabbed a clean sheet and then went back into the room. Esme and I pulled off her soiled clothing and put it in a pile in the corner. Then putting the sheet over her just below the shoulders I cleaned her hair and face of the blood first. She whimpered when I touched her so I went even gentler.

"Rosalie. My name is Jules Cullen. We haven't formerly met. My mother Esme and I are helping you. The pain will be over soon," I told her in what I hoped was a soothing tone as I continued.

"I can't." Esme said after taking a deep breath and then leaving the room.

I hoped she would have stayed so I didn't have to do this alone but she was only eleven years old in vampire terms and while she could be around human's fresh blood would still affect her. It still affected me but I was more focused in helping Rosalie then on the blood. That was the trick with it, you had to find a reason not to drink there blood and resist.

So on my own I continued cleaning Rosalie from head to toe as quickly and gentle as I could while I muttered soothing words to her as she cried out in pain. When I finished I put the sheet over her again and then dumped the dirty water outside away from the house. Going back into my room I chose suitable clothing for her and then dressed her doing my best to avoid my eyes to give her some decency left. I finished while continuing to listen to my family arguing over what Carlisle had done. Apparently he had hoped Rosalie would turn out to be Edwards's mate, an idea I could have laughed at had the situation been different. While I'm sure somewhere in there Rosalie was a fairly good person, her selfish thoughts as a human about herself would only be amplified when she awoke a vampire and Edward never hesitated in voicing how repulsed he was by them.

Throwing the dirty sheet over top of her clothing in the corner to burn later I sat down beside Rosalie and took her hand in one of mine and then putting the other on her fevered forehead just as I had done to Edward and Esme I called for my family to come in the room. They did with Carlisle coming in first followed by Esme and then a much put out looking Edward.

The three of them argued well mostly Edward and Carlisle but Esme put a few words in to defend Roslaie. It was mostly about why Carlisle bit her and the fact that Edward was fine alone and didn't need a mate like Carlisle and Esme and the shallowness that we would have to endure for the rest of our immortal lives as Rosalie Hale marveled at her enhanced beauty. They would argue and then become silent for a long time while we waited and then Edward would make another comment and then Carlisle would reply. I stayed mostly silent the entire time like Esme listening as they argued while continuing to watch over Rosalie whose transformation was almost complete. I had to add to the argument though sick of the same things being repeated.

"It could have been any girl in that alley that night Edward. Carlisle would have made the same choice regardless if it was Rosalie Hale or not. You know I'm right. That it was Rosalie was unfortunate, that it was anyone was unfortunate," I exclaimed getting a nod of agreement from Esme. I wasn't sure why I was defending Rosalie but why stop now? "You don't like her. Fine. It's not like anyone's forcing you to be her mate. Carlisle and Esme are only thinking of your happiness. I know you can't turn it off but read someone else's thoughts if you don't want to hear her vain ones." I finished and the room went silent after that just as Rosalie's heart stopped and her eyes flicked open. I jumped away from her to stand beside Esme just in time to,as she jumped of the bed and hissed at us getting in a defensive crouch.

We explained things to her and then I had directed her over to the mirror where she stared at her reflection for almost three hours. I didn't expect her to hate her non-human looking reflection so it was no surprise that she loved it. She was however deeply upset by the fact that she was no longer human. Rosalie was furious at Edwards's rejection of her probably expecting everyone to bow down to her beauty but I don't think she had any romantic feelings towards him. She was very unhappy with her death and wanted to be dead and not a vampire. She didn't blame any of us though; she knew it wasn't our fault that she was in that alley. She did hold some resentment towards Carlisle though but instead she took her anger out on those responsible for her death, torturing each one without spilling any of their blood. She saved Royce King for last so he knew that she was coming for him. We never stopped her from what she was doing. She deserved her retribution and justice from them. I personally think they deserved exactly what they got, but that's just me.

When that was over Rosalie came back to us and after a few weeks we moved from Rochester to Gatlinburg, Tennessee. We had been there for about a year and Rosalie was out hunting on her own. She had excellent self-control, almost up to par with Carlisle so we weren't worried about her killing someone. Though her and I did hunt together frequently, and I discovered that she wasn't so bad now that she was a vampire and saw herself more beautiful than everyone again. She was also very depressed over the loss of her human life, realizing she would never get to be a mother, a dream of hers. She told me of her friend Vera's son named Henry whom she had gone to see the night Carlisle found her. Apparently she wasn't even that infatuated with Royce like I had thought, mainly the thought of having a child of her own. The fairy tale like dream I had seen in her was not Royce being her 'white knight', it was a dream of having a child and now that she was a vampire that dream was impossible.

She went hunting alone and brought home another vampire who surprisingly to us and to him had golden eyes. His name was Lukas; he was handsome with chestnut brown hair and a strong build. He came from Montana where his family and he had been attacked by a vampire. The person left believing all were dead and they were except for Lukas who was changing into a vampire. He awoke and was so hungry that he attacked the cattle that lived on his farm. He realized what he was and stayed on an animal diet like we had not wanting to hurt anyone. Rosalie and he seemed to take a particular shine to each other, mostly because he couldn't stop praising her this and her that, which served well to feed Rosalie's personality. After we had filled him in on the rest of the things he needed to know about vampires they were both ecstatic when Carlisle asked him if he wanted to stay with us indefinitely.

* * *

_I decided to keep Rosalie in the story, some people might not like her but I never really had a problem with her and I think she plays an important role in being against Bella... I didn't want to replace Rosalie with Jules because I don't see Jules acting the same way as Rosalie would. I know that last bit with introducing Lukas was rushed but I just wanted to get it over with quickly so I could move on is all! And I didn't think it fair to leave her being mate-less after what happened to her so I created Lukas for her... This is a EmmettXOC centered fic so I will explain more about them in passing but I be wont focus on them that much... _


	18. Chapter 18

**_I do not own twilight. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Jules! :) _**

* * *

_1935 Gatlinburg Tennessee_

I was on a weekend hunting trip alone, I had done so before many times but I was especially happy for this one. Lukas and Rosalie have grown even closer and I was so used to Esme and Carlisle's more conservative love that I had to get away from the house. I would feel bad for Edward except for the fact that Rosalie and Lukas had gone on their own hunting trip. I really just needed some time for myself.

I would write a letter to Maggie when I got back all about it most likely, she had replied to my first letter about four years after I sent it. Esmé had taken it upon herself to set up our destinations, and new homes so I would ask her where we would be moving next and the date, then I would include that in my letter. I was happy Rosalie had found real love in her life, and she wasn't as depressed anymore. I used my gift on Lukas, and discovered his intentions for Rosalie were completely about love, he basically worshiped the ground she walked on, and she reveled in it. He was dying down with his adoration of her now though; don't get me wrong, he still loved her all the same, perhaps even more so than the previous day. But, it seemed they really did share something real, and it wasn't just about Ro being lonely and seeking attention, or Lukas searching for a beautiful vampire. Which Ro most definitely was. While all vampires possessed an alluring beauty that was supposed to be used to draw in their prey: humans. Rose had to be the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen before, and we all believed it was her gift, similar to that of Heidi from the Volturi, except hers was a psychical attraction that made people want to be around her, trust her. Trust her to lead them to the throne room for a slaughter.

No, Rose's beauty was carried over from her human life. As no one could deny she was a beautiful human, it only made sense for that to be amplified as a vampire. If not beauty then what else could she bring? I quickly pushed that thought away. Rose may seem shallow and rude and a number of other un-favoring traits but she also had many deeper traits that not many saw. I think I only saw through them so fast was because of my gift, her façade of arrogance didn't fool me or my gift at all. I saw what was truly there, not a mask. Though I couldn't see through all people, like William. Bitter memories I preferred to stay away from most of the time, but being out here all alone gave me little distraction to move away from them.

I pushed those thoughts away as well, Rose had become a good friend to me, like a sister, similar to how I felt about Maggie but also completely different. I sometimes hated, well not hated, disliked Rosalie for the things she did and how she acted like she was an all-powerful Goddess. But I also loved her; there was just only so much I could take of her attitude before I got fed up.

How Lukas dealt with it every second of every day was beyond me, but she acted much different around him than everyone else. Almost like he had a gift to calm her down, if he had a gift then yes that would be it. When we told him if our gifts, he had been amazed and surprised. Also wondering if he had to leave... He'd thought we were only a coven of "gifted" people. I suppose I could see how he thought that were so, Edward and I had powerful and strange gifts, as well as Esme, I suspected had the gift of calming people. As every time I was around her, I felt loved. Unconditional love like I had never really felt before, it even over powered the love I had received my father in my human years. I was upset when the realization occurred to me, like Esme was somehow making me forget him. But I could never be upset with her for long and after a hunting trip filled with self-evaluation I decided it was because as vampire, whether we liked it or not had much more powerful emotions than we did as a human. Everything about ourselves was heightened when we changed, our appearance, our personality, our traits. Which meant I would feel Esme's love much stronger then I had felt my fathers.

All in all, we'd thought Lukas was being absurd. We were not like the Volturi, and did not "collect" people with gifts for our coven. It just seemed like it was...fate. If I believed in any of that stuff that we all had an extra talent of a high or low degree. Either way the only thing that mattered about joining the coven was their and our willingness to only feed from animal blood, and be committed to trying it.

I sighed, what was I even thinking about that led me to these thoughts? Oh yes, Lukas's gift. I believe it to be a calming presence over Rosalie. But that could just be because they are in love, and if I'm not mistaken, which I'm not. They're mates.

After feeding on four deer and a mountain lion I ran through the mountains looking for a perfect tree to sit in and relax for some time and just enjoy the peace without thinking so hard. I immersed myself in my double vision and followed various animals as they made their way through the night. I watched the sun come up and reveled in the feeling as it came over me, making it reflect the light but I could still feel the warmth as it touched my icy skin. One of the things I missed most about being human was the sun.

I stayed in the tree till mid-day and then went hunting again. I killed two deer and was stalking a mountain lion when the wind blew in my face and carrying with it the most delicious scent I had ever smelled in my life. It was blood, human blood and I wanted it more than anything. I had no thoughts other than that blood and didn't care that I was sparkling like thousands of diamonds and a human might see me. I followed the scent of the blood and my gift showed me that a human was being attacked by a bear. I pushed myself till I couldn't go any faster and arrived at the small clearing they were in. The bear lifted its claws to make the finale kill but before it could I tackled it to the ground and broke its spine. It moaned for a moment and then died, going quiet underneath me as I snapped its neck.

I got up and turned around to devour and savor the heavenly smelling blood. I was met with startling blue eyes of a human male who was very large. His build reminded me of Felix but this man here had a childish look not often seen in a grown man, while Felix had a malicious look to his face this one's was softer...I looked deeply into his eyes and for a moment, he looked as though he had seen heaven. I breathed in his scent and almost drained him dry but it was then that I noticed it.

All the humans I had ever come across had a yellow aura and this man here who lay on the ground dying beneath me was gold. The shine in his tone made me feel like if I could combine the shine of our skin in the sun like mine was doing now with Carlisle and Esme's gold wedding bands this is exactly what you'd get. It was truly beautiful and I couldn't bring myself to be the cause of this man's death. I didn't want that gold to fade so I held my breath and lifted the man in my arms who was larger than I was; I bet it was like a small house cat and a full-grown bear. I couldn't speak to him and tell him that it would be okay, because I didn't know if it would be and if I spoke I would have to inhale and he would most certainly not survive.

Making sure to hold him to me tightly but not too much that I would crush him I took off in the direction of our home. I pushed myself to my limits while desperately fighting off the monstrous beast inside of me telling me to stop and feed from him and that my family would forgive me and we would move on and that would be the end. I couldn't give in to it, this man needed to live and I didn't know why; but I felt like I would die if he died. I kept glancing down at the man as he stared at me through half-open eyes. He was losing a lot of blood much of it on my clothing. His heart beat kept slowing down getting slower and slower as we got closer and closer to the house. I had traveled almost a hundred miles away this hunting trip and as his heart beat grew fainter I found myself praying for the first time since my human life ended. I hadn't dared to pray once I became a vampire and essentially a demon. I did it now because I had to save the man in my arms, I would bite him myself but I knew once I bit him I wouldn't be able to stop and I would kill him.

* * *

I was frantic when I saw the house come into view. The hour it had taken to get to the house felt like a millennium. My thoughts were incoherent which I knew would confuse Edward but I didn't care as I burst in through the door breaking it off its hinges and splitting the side of the house. I pushed everything off the dining room table and set the man in my arms down and looked around me as I continued fighting my instincts. The others came into the room with confusion on their faces, no doubt smelling the blood.

I hissed at them without even meaning to, like I was protecting my meal. I hadn't hissed in... A long time, even when I went hunting I hardly hissed. I shook my head in disbelief and apology, my mind was a complete wreck and as I heard his heart beat slow almost to a stop I found myself begging on my knees in front of Carlisle. "Please. Please save him. I can't I... his blood. Please!" I begged him as I choked on tear less sobs.

Carlisle nodded and gave me a sympathetic look before walking away and was beside the man in seconds. A war was going on in my head as I watched him biting into his neck and his wrists as I let out a final sob as the man's heart beat picked up again. I sat there for a few moments reassuring myself that he was alive and not dying and it wasn't until then that I realized I was still on the floor on my knees.

Quickly standing up I looked down at my hands that were still wet with his blood. I stared transfixed as my hands were gold in my double vision where there was blood. I wondered if it tasted as heavenly as it looked, one taste couldn't hurt... But I knew it would, one taste would mean disaster. I sped from the room leaving Carlisle in there with the bear man as Edward and Esme followed me out as I went into the kitchen and washed my hands of the blood. Ignoring them and there curious gazes I sped to my room where I changed my clothing and wiped off as much blood as I could from my body and then returned to the dining room and to the human man.

Carlisle stood some feet away from him watching as the man writhed and whimpered in pain. "Thank you." I told Carlisle but my gaze never left the man on the table.

A small humm, was Carlisle's only response.

I came to stand beside him as the man's eyes opened half way and we stared at each other. He looked over to Carlisle a second before they moved back to me and unable to help myself I walked forwards and took the man's hand. He squeezed it tightly and I was surprised by his strong grip, sure my hands were small and fragile looking but they were just as strong as any vampires. I finally took in his features now that my mind was becoming more clear, he was very tall almost taking up the 7ft table from top to end. He was very muscular but his height spread out his weight. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen before, with dark brown hair that looked almost black and was slightly curly at the ends.

I watched his aura closely and couldn't believe my horror when the golden glow started turning blue in some parts. What had I done? I was selfish and had begged Carlisle to change this man against his will just like I had been and everyone here had been. I told myself I would not be the cause of making another vampire against their will, I was selfish. I had asked Carlisle to change this man only because of my selfish needs, it would have been better if he died because then I would have died anyways, but he'd be in the afterlife, and I would be... nothing. But still it was better than this damnation I had subjected this bear man, whose name I didn't even know, to.

"His name is Emmett." Edward said from behind me as he came inside the room.

"Emmett..." I breathed watching as his eyes fully closed now but he kept gripping my hand and I had no plans of letting go.

* * *

For three days Emmett thrashed and screamed as he lay on the wood table. His screaming was so deeply agonizing that it set my teeth on edge. He thrashed on the table and I had to use my free hand to hold him down. It was just myself, Carlisle and Emmett in the room I didn't know where Esme or Edward were and didn't really care. All I cared about for those three days was Emmett.

"I'm here. I won't leave you Emmett," I said to him so many times that I lost count.

How could I leave him when I was the one who had condemned him to this? I was the one who asked Carlisle to bite him.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked straight at me as I felt his heart beat faster inside his chest beneath my hand. I could hardly stand to use my gift and watch as the golden light turned blue, it only reminded me of the sentence I had given this beautiful creature.

He looked at me and I expected him to see me with hatred, instead it was... what I could only describe as adoring.

I watched Edwards tone come inside the room though he stayed at the door while Carlisle was only a few feet from me.

"Fiery Angel..." Edward mumbled making me confused.

"He calls you his Fiery Angel in his thoughts..." Edward explained to me having read my mind and seeing the confusion.

How could this man think I was an angel? He should hate me for what I'd done to him. I hated myself so why didn't he? Though the fire could be associated with hell... I would agree with that, I was more like a demon than an angel.

"He thinks Carlisle is God... And you're an angel," Edward added with a hint of humor in his voice at the idea.

I couldn't help it but I let out a laugh and then another bordering hysteria at the idea before I calmed myself down realizing it really wasn't that funny. I suppose it was just strange that this man thought that we were heavenly beings when we had subjected...I had subjected him to such pain and torment when I could have let him die in the woods where he would have possibly met the true God and true angels. I hadn't given much thought to religion in my 50 years now of being a vampire. I wouldn't let myself dive into that pool of thoughts. I knew Edward believed this our after life and that after this we would be nothing and our souls, if there was such thing as a soul, or if we still had one would not enter heaven. He believed in exchange for our... limited immortality we had given up our souls to be like this. I wasn't sure if I agreed with him. Carlisle I knew had been raised in a religious home and thought us damned to go to hell when and if we ever died. I think that's why Carlisle tried so hard to be so...good... To help as many people as he could. It seemed like I had just dived in that pool now and I'm not sure I was able to get out of it. It was hard, but after finally coming to the conclusion that I agreed with Edward and his point of view of it, my mind allowed me to step away.

Emmett's grip on my hand became stronger and it became quite painful to keep holding on. As much as I didn't want to I pulled my hand from his grasp and settled it on his chest beside my other one.

"Your grip is too strong," I informed him seeing the upset look I had received from him, like I had rejected him. I couldn't bear to make him feel that way but having my hand cracked wouldn't help the situation.

His eyes squeezed shut tightly just as I felt his heart start to beat more erratically, and everyone in the room could hear it to as Carlisle came up behind me and gently started tugging me away but I resisted him with all my strength.

"You must step back for when he wakes Jules," Carlisle said to me patiently and I finally relented letting him drag me off the table and away from Emmett as my hands glided across his chest until they lost contact and I was standing a few feet away from him with Carlisle's hand on my back.

"You may want to change," Edward said to me looking at my clothing.

It took me a second to comprehend what he had said but then I looked down at my clothing seeing it covered in dried blood again. I hadn't even noticed the entire time I was standing above Emmett I was also covered in his blood again. And the, smell... it was euphoric and part of my wanted to lick my shirt and taste that golden blood.

I fought myself thinking of anything but the blood, I needed to be clean, it wouldn't do to greet Emmett covered in his own blood.

Nodding in agreement I gave Emmett one last look before I ran to my own room where I quickly took of the soiled clothes and then taking a damp cloth I wiped his blood from my skin. I redressed and then quickly walked back to the room passing by Edward and Esme were standing near the door to come to a stop just a little ahead of Carlisle.

A few tense seconds passed and then Emmett was up and snarling at us while in a defensive crouch. His ruby red eyes moved from Esme and Edward, Carlisle and then stopping at me, recognition appearing with the light in his eyes.

"Hello, Emmett," Carlisle greeted in a soft and soothing voice as he stood in front if Esme, ready to protect her if the need arose.

"Ugh," He started wincing for some reason, I dared to use my gift and found him to be embarrassed. What did he need to be embarrassed about? "Am I dead?" He tried again in a deep and soft voice, with something akin to childlike wonder in it.

"No, you are... in a way alive," Carlisle replied after a moment.

"He still thinks your God, and were all his angels..." Edward announced making Emmett turn to him sharply. No doubt wondering exactly how he had known that.

"I'm afraid I am not God," Carlisle told him, making Emmett return his gaze sharply to Carlisle, "The farthest thing from it," He continued as an afterthought.

Slowly, very slowly, especially for a vampire, Esme reached out her hand and touched Carlisle's arm to offer him comfort. A quick peek at her intentions showed she disagreed with that sentiment greatly.

"What do you remember Emmett?" Carlisle asked him only a few moments later.

Emmett's brow scrunched up in thought, "It's all fuzzy..."

"It's alright, take your time. It's completely normal," Carlisle told him, offering no explanation as to _why_ it was completely normal.

"I had gone hunting with some friends, there was a bear cub. My...friend... Josh?" He questioned aloud, not completely sure, "Yeah, Josh. He thought it would be funny if he threw rocks at it. But then the mother bear came from behind us. I was the closest to her. I remember sharp pain in my back..." He trailed of touching behind his shoulder confused before he decided to continue, "They ran after the bear became preoccupied with me... just left me there. I thought... I was sure I was going to die, but then there was this... light, like a thousand diamonds and I looked up to see a glowing Goddess," He finished this time looking up at staring right at me.

I wanted to say something to him. But what could I possibly say? I didn't know what, or how I would move on from this. Luckily, Carlisle rescued me.

He cleared his throat awkwardly before he spoke, "Well, Jules here," He said gesturing over to me, "She found you. And she brought you back here. Where I... healed you... At her request," He explained, saying the word 'healed' like that wasn't exactly what he'd done, and we all knew it wasn't, not really. But Emmett didn't, at least not yet.

"What do you know of vampires Emmett?" Carlisle finally asked him.

Confusion lit up his face, "Not a lot. I mean, I think I read that book Dracula once when I was a kid," He replied, "Why?"

"That is what we are, vampires. A coven, though we think of ourselves as a family. We do not drink human blood, we survive on only animal. And most of the facts in the book are very much wrong; we will explain things to you later. First I think introductions are in order, my name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, Edward, and Jules," He told him gesturing to each one of us at our names, "We have two other people in our family, Rosalie and Lukas. They are unfortunately away right now,"

"It's great to meet you!" Emmett replied cheerfully with a bit of a smile, "The names Emmett, Emmett McCarty," He introduced himself while staring at me.

I wanted to say something even more badly then, or smile or do something but couldn't, it was like I was stuck right where I was. Emmett's smile seemed to drop a small bit at my, what he thought was rejection. That was the last thing I wanted, he should be rejecting me for what I did, not the other way around. I was sure he would do that when he had all the facts though.

"So... Am I dead then?" Emmett asked recovering quickly from my reaction.

"In a manner of speaking, yes your heart no longer beats, because it doesn't need to. You will never die, and never age, never get sick by any human illness or weapon you will live forever just as you are now, unless killed by another vampire," Carlisle informed him, I cringed at that last thought, I would not let anyone hurt Emmett, though he looked more than capable of looking after himself.

Emmett only nodded his head in... Acceptance? I searched with my gift hard and found no hate, or revenge. Only acceptance. Like he was totally okay with this, and everyone in the room could sense this.

"May I ask, well...? This is not usually the typical reaction. You seem, I guess we could say, quite accepting of what has happened to you," Carlisle said to him in confusion.

"Well there's no use swelling on what can't be undone is there? How's that gonna help?" He asked us in reply shrugging his massive shoulders.

I really had nothing to say that could contradict him, he was right in a way, dwelling on the past didn't help us at all. Only made us become filled with regret and sadness when we thought of the unhappiest memories. But it was so very hard not to think about it. It was, at least to me, always at the edge of my mind, ready to remind me of all my sins. Reminding me to do better, to atone for what I had done.

"We can explain more after you have fed," Carlisle told him but before he could get another word in, I finally spoke.

"I will take him," I said stepping forward slowly and staring up at Emmett who was decidedly a good foot taller than me.

I sensed he felt extremely happy about it, almost ecstatic to be spending time with me. His intention was to please me, and I really didn't understand this creature, this enigma that was Emmett at all. I did want to learn what made him, well him, but another part told me I didn't deserve to know him. I could sense, if I let it happen, Emmett could make me just as happy, if not happier than he felt now.

"This way, follow me," I told him walking over to the door way of the house, Emmett quickly clearing the space between us so he stood only a few inches behind from me.

A normal Jules, me, would have felt threatened by this movement, especially by a newborn vampire, a vampire I did not know, or trust. But I didn't. Instead I felt completely at ease with him there, like I knew for sure he would not hurt me, at least not intentionally. And I didn't even need my gift to see that.

* * *

_Well, there we have it people. The moment everyone (including me) has been waiting for..._

_Phew._

_This was quite difficult for me to write actually. It was Jules and Emmett's first meeting and I wanted to do it right, and I think I did with the way Jules is acting about things right now. She feels extremely guilty about asking Carlisle to change Emmett. She didn't want to be changed, the same as everyone else of the Cullen's except Bella I guess, but she isn't around yet..._

_Jules holds a lot of resentment and anger at William for what he did to her, he changed her/killed her, killed her father, and he messed up with her head for almost seven very long years. So she would logically think that because she hated who created her, or was responsible for it that Emmett would hate her to._

_Don't worry though, Jules will definitely deal with all of it, with a little help from Emmett of course :)_

_So how did you like there meeting and everything? I would really appreciate feedback! _


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own Twilight, I do not claim to. I only own my OC Jules! :)_

_Thank you so much for all your reviews! I am so glad you liked last chapter, as I was pretty nervous about it. For Emmett's POV, I think it is a possibility. I have two choices for that, I could just have chapters a part of this story from his POV or I could write a companion piece to this one starting from the beginning of Emmett being mauled by a bear, and his POV of seeing Jules, and then waking up as a vampire and so on. Not sure which, what would you guys like to see for that? If you want Emmett's POV that is.  
_

_Sorry it took so long, I had some personal things I had to deal with so writing took a back seat for a bit! _

* * *

The sky was dark as I stepped outside the back doorway (the one I hadn't broken) followed by Emmett. As we walked down the steps of the wood porch I could tell he was full of anticipation of what was to come. I wasn't sure how he would take his first hunt. Everyone else was messy and had returned home covered in blood. Stealing a quick glance at Emmett out of the corner of my mind I knew he would not be any different. However, everything else about him was unusual. He had taken to learning he was a vampire like he was drinking a glass of water. Like it happened everyday and he wasn't bothered by it at all.

In my quick glance I realized Emmett perplexed me like nothing ever had in my entire, human or vampire existence. He was the opposite of everything that I was expecting. Usually this would make me on guard. After what William did to me for over seven years, keeping me in the dark about everything. I had never known what to expect from him either and after his gifts effects had left me the second he had died it was like a fog had been lifted and I could truly see things for what they were. Now in my sane vampire life I didn't like being confused, or having to guess what was going on around me. It wasn't like I expected to know everything, I couldn't read everyone's thoughts like Edward. But I was intuitive to what people had planned and what they wanted from me, those close to me, and life in general.

I hated, and still hate William for changing me into a vampire. I knew I always would hate him for needlessly taking me from my home because my blood smelled nice to him. For killing the father that I could hardly remember. For taking away my mortality and human life. For being the cause of all those people I had killed in my first years of immortality. It made me sick just to think of all the life I had taken, how I had played God just like William had done to me.

Just like I had done to Emmett when I made the decision to carry him back to Carlisle. When I begged for him to be made one of us. But looking back on it, even if I had a more rational mind back when I found him. I would have made the exact same choice. Emmett had been dying and would be dead for real if I hadn't of brought him to Carlisle. I really wasn't sure if maybe that was better. He wouldn't be stuck at whatever age he was forever with us. Well maybe not with us. He wasn't going to be forced to stay. And I wasn't sure why, but just thinking about that made my chest ache. I hadn't received any injury over my heart, It hurt emotionally to think about Emmett leaving me and it confused me. I didn't understand why I was reacting this way. I didn't desire Emmett's blood anymore, there was no blood to drink. And his tone was no longer gold like it had been when he was human, but it was slightly brighter than any other vampires I had seen before. That could be just because he is a newborn. However, I didn't remember any of the others in my family appearing that way. And his scent, it was woodsy, like pine needles and that freshness that appears after it rains. It was incredibly pleasant to be around.

The two of us stepped out on the grass that lead right into the Smokey Mountains. "Follow me through the forest. Trust your instincts, they'll guide you," I said turning slightly to look over at him.

He nodded and gave me a small grin, that I suppose was not supposed to look threatening, but paired with the bright red eyes, large stature, and sharp pearly white teeth, if a human saw, they would have run screaming...or have a heart attack from shock. I added that to the list of things we would have to teach him, how to somehow, with his imposing frame look at least somewhat friendly to humans. I wasn't sure we would succeed in that department.

I didn't comment on it now though, he was only a few hours old anyways and I was a vampire so it didn't exactly matter. And like before, I didn't feel threatened even though I most definitely should have... I ignored it for now though and instead took of running at full speed into the forest. Only a second later did Emmett follow, quickly catching up till he ran parallel with me through the forest. I had to push myself to keep up with his newborn speed.

After running for about twenty miles I stopped as I sensed a heard of deer to the west of us. I leaned against the tree I was beside, trying to appear less of a threat before looking over at Emmett to see he had stopped when I did.

"That was... There are no words. I could see everything so clearly! And it's night! My vision wasn't impaired at all!" Emmett's booming voice called to me in bewilderment.

I nodded in agreement and a faint smile made its way on my lips. I remembered when I first discovered my heightened senses. It was an amazing thing to behold. It was like I was blind the entire time I was human, "Everything about yourself is heightened now. Your sense of smell, your hearing, sight, strength, speed, stamina, endurance, even your looks... All for one purpose..." I informed him slowly taking a step closer, though still keeping a safe distance.

"Close your eyes," I requested and he did as I asked. "Take a deep breath. What do you smell? Listen for the heartbeat, the sound it makes while trampling grass," I said to him in a low voice, though I knew he could here me perfectly.

I watched Emmett take a deep breath and his head twitched slightly to the west. Before I knew it he was off after the heard of deer. I counted to five in my head before leaping up the tree I had been leaning on, jumping from branch to branch as I followed him to watch his progress.

I smelled the blood before I saw it, and I stopped on the top branches of the trees a hundred feet away to watch as Emmett mauled one deer after another like a hungry bear, sinking his teeth in their necks and his clothing becoming stained with blood.

I watched as one of them started to flee into the tree line, but Emmett was on it before it could make another step. That was the last, and now the entire heard was drained of blood. I could feel my throat burning from the smell but I ignored it. I would hunt later, but now wasn't the time.

I gave Emmett a few moments for the blood lust to die down. I knew better than to approach a feral newborn. And I had no desire to fight Emmett. Eventually the tightness in his shoulders relaxed and he lost his feral look as he gave the deer one last look before looking down at his blood covered clothes and grinning.

Decoding it was now safe, I jumped off the tree branch and landed a few feet in front of Emmett. I spared a glance at the corpses before poking back up at him and smiling a bit, "You did well for your first hunt. It gets easier over time. How do you feel?" I asked him, knowing his thirst would never be fully satisfied.

"I feel better. The burn is still there but it's not as bad as before," Emmett replied bring a hand up to his throat.

"It will never completely go away, it will just become easier to ignore over time," I explained nodding, "I find the meat eaters are somewhat more satisfying, like the mountain lions and wolves, sometimes a bear-" I was about to continue but he cut me off.

"-Bears! Great! I have a score to settle with those guys," Emmett interrupted grinning away happily as he slammed his fist against the palm of his opposite hand, creating a loud boom from the force.

I raised an eyebrow, I would have thought he would have said that in anger, it had been a bear that had attracted him after all, "You're not... I don't know... angry with the bear that attacked you?" I asked him confused.

He just shrugged in reply, "No, she was just protecting her cub. My friends and I were the stupid ones who antagonized her," Emmett replied with a shake of his head.

I could feel my forehead crease as I pondered that...he had an interesting way of seeing things, "Thats... A good view of things," I finally said.

"Things are they way they are. I learned a long time ago that you can't really change how the world works, you just have to go with it," He said with another shrug.

I hmmm'd in reply nodding in a partial agreement.

"Soo... When the sun comes up. Do we sleep in coffins?" He asked me curiously.

I was tempted to laugh but I didn't. Great. Everything he knew about vampires was mostly wrong, and I would have to correct it all. The humans hardly got anything about us right, except for being immortal, blood drinkers and a few other things. But, I really wasn't opposed to spending all that time with Emmett reshaping his knowledge of vampires.

"No coffins," I reassured him, "We actually never sleep. We never get tired, so we have no need for it. No unconscious periods of any kind."

"'Never?'" He repeated looking surprised.

I nodded in agreement, "Nope."

"What about dying? Can we be killed by a wooden stake? Or wooden bullets to the chest?" He asked me.

I pursed my lips before grabbing a low branch and pulling it from the tree before running back to Emmett with it.

I held it horizontal one handed and then looked at him, "Hit it."

He didn't need to be told twice, as the next second wood chips were flying everywhere Emmett's face had broken into a joyful grin and laughter erupted from his mouth.

"This is awesome!" He said to me grinning away as he ran over to a boulder and with no hesitancy slammed his fist in the center.

It cracked in half but he didn't stop there, he continued to pound it into the ground until all that was left was dust.

He stood straight again and looked at his hands, seeing them to be perfectly fine as he turned them over. After he looked reassured that he hadn't hurt himself he walked back over to me still grinning.

"Alright, what's next. How about crosses?" He asked me.

"Myth."

"Garlic?"

"Myth."

"Holy Water?"

"Myth."

"Running Water?"

"Myth."

"Silver?"

"Myth."

"Sunlight?"

"Myth."

"What about turning into a bat?"

That one threw me, "What?"

"You know just like Dracula!" He replied happily.

"No. That is a for sure myth. I am not even sure how that one got into anyone's head," I replied with a shake of my head at the silliness.

"All those things are myths and superstitions places deliberately in earlier centuries to mislead impressionable humans, to make them feel safe, to hide our true selves," I explained to him, "The Sunlight cannot harm us, but it does effect us. I will show you when the sun comes up. We could eat garlic, though it would taste like dirt. As would all human food. The only way to kill a vampire is...by another vampire. You would have to rip them apart, or they rip you apart. And even then it's not enough, we are capable of reattaching ourselves. So we must burn the pieces," I informed him while thinking about my fight with Frederick.

"You say it like you have done it yourself," He commented looking at me worriedly, except it wasn't like he was worried I would attack him, he seemed worried for my safety.

"Yes, unfortunately I had no choice and had to kill him, or he would have done the same to me," I explained sadly, I never liked the thought of killing something.

"You weren't hurt were you?" He asked looking me up and down for any sign of injury.

A gave a dry laugh, "Nothing permanent. A few cracks here and there. But they healed. It was a very long time ago Emmett, I was still basically a newborn."

"A newborn?" He asked.

"Right, it's a term we use for new vampires. You were just created. And will never be more powerful then you are right now for about a year. And by then all the human blood that still lingers in your tissue will be gone and you will have the normal strength all vampires share, and more control."

He nodded in acceptance though I could tell he was a bit sad he wouldn't be this strong forever.

"Don't worry, you'll still be turning boulders to dust and knocking down trees," I soothed him, and he brightened up immediately.

"How old are you Emmett?" I asked curiously.

"I just turned twenty a few months ago," Emmett replied looking a little sad.

I mentally hit myself for asking a question that would remind him of his human life, the people he left behind.

"How old were you? When you changed?" He asked before I got a chance to apologize.

"I was eighteen," I replied lowering my eyes.

"I see.. How long have...how long have you been a vampire?" He asked tentively as if he was afraid to offend me.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age?" I teased him to try and lift our spirits, and it seemed to work. He looked happy by my joyful attitude. But I answered him anyways, "I don't really pay attention to time. But I was born in Romania in June 1865," He looked a little shocked by that revelation as his eyebrows rose, "and I was turned in 1883. That makes me about 70 in human years, and 52 in vampire," I replied in surprise, I could hardly believe it had really been that long.

"Wow! That's a long time. And you haven't changed at all?" He asked me.

"Not psychically at least," I replied nodding in agreement, "Carlisle has been a vampire for over 272 years now, although he isn't the oldest vampire I have ever met," I commented thinking about it.

"Who was the oldest?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"I don't know how old they were, possibly over 3000 years, it was a group of three, called the Volturi, and they are like... A royal family you could say, they govern our species and create our laws. Punish those who break them," I continued with a shiver, remembering Aro ripping Williams head off like it was nothing.

"Laws? There are vampire laws?" Emmett asked me confused.

"Yes," I replied turning around to walk out of the clearing as the deer were starting to smell, I didn't have to ask Emmett to follow, he did it on his own walking beside me, just close enough that we didn't touch but almost.

"We don't have a lot of rules like the humans, but we have one absolute law. Never reveal ourselves to the humans. If one of us did, or has, then the Volturi will step in and they will be killed for their actions, as well as the humans who witnessed anything about us," I explained to him as we walked.

"We'll if it's just the three of them then why does everyone listen?" Emmett asked confused.

"I suppose if it was just Aro, Ciaus and Marcus our kind wouldn't be so quick to follow the rules... However they aren't the only members of the Volturi, they have a guard of over 19 the last I heard of strong and... special vampires."

"Special?" Emmett repeated.

"Some vampires have certain...gifts, extra talents that allow them to do things other vampires can't," I informed.

"Do you have a gift?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes... I guess you could call it intuition, I don't see or know the future, but I know what to expect from someone. I have...double vision I guess you could call it, one is normal like how you would see things and the other is in the background letting me know when humans, animals, and other vampires are near, and what their intent is. It's hard to really explain what my gift is, Carlisle calls it Intuition."

"Do any of the others have a gift?" Emmett asked after a moments of pondering my gift.

"Carlsile has excellent self control, he has never once tasted human blood. Esme has a great capacity for love, and Edward, well he can read minds. All thoughts that you have he will here. So there is no use in trying to keep a secret from him. And you haven't met them yet, but Lukas, he doesn't have one, at least I don't think he does. And Rosalie, well, she is the most beautiful woman, human or vampire I have ever seen and that was her gift, enhanced beauty. Triple of what's normal for a vampire. And she loves it," I said with a shake of my head and a small laugh just remembering Rosalie staring in the mirror for hours.

"Well, if it's any consolation I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Emmett stated firmly making me turn to look at him.

"Thank you, but I am sure you'll change your tune when you meet Rosalie, she and Lukas went on a hunting trip, they should be back in a few days," I told him smirking, though I did feel warmed that he thought me beautiful.

"I won't," Emmett replied grinning back at me.

I just shook my head, "We'll see."

"So Edward can really know what I'm thinking? I guess that explains a lot," Emmett commented.

"Yes, well Edward has always been rather broody, he resented Carlisle in the beginning for changing him into a vampire. None of us volunteered for this life. Edward and Rosalie both took it the hardest. But after you get to know him I'm sure you'll be good friends. He doesn't resent Carlisle anymore, he was dying when Carlisle changed him, they all were so it wasn't like he took away their human lives. Carlisle has such compassion, and he couldn't just let them die, but knew the only way to save them was to change them," I paused here to look over at him, "Emmett... If you feel any anger towards Carlisle or myself for...for changing you, then we would understand, and if you want to stay with us we would welcome you with open arms, but no one is making you stay here with us," I said to him sadly.

"Why would I hate you?" He asked looking generally confused.

"I...I was the one who asked Carlisle to change you. I saw you being attacked and I... I honestly I wanted to drink your blood, it was like nothing I had ever smelled, it was wonderful, beautiful even. But I knew I would never forgive myself, and I couldn't bear the thought of you dying. I begged Carlisle to change you, I am the cause of what you are now, I am the reason for you being in this.. this, Hell! This Purgatory..." I stopped then as I couldn't go on any longer.

"This really isn't so bad. I miss my human family, but I wasn't really that great of a son. I would spend my time gambling, drinking, and...womanizing. But I also took care of my family, I have a younger fourteen year old sister and two younger brothers. I sort of see this as a second chance at life, a do over I guess. And honestly... Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you," Emmett commented looking over at me.

That was when I remembered Edward saying he thought of me as a "fiery angel" I shook my head and looked away, "I am the farthest thing from an angel Emmett," I whispered, "I didn't always feed on animals, I killed people almost every day, criminals and low life's who had the intention to hurt others, but that didn't make it right. I was deciding who got to live and who got to die, and only God should have the power to do that. How was I any better then them? I was a killer, a murderer."

"You're not like that anymore. You were doing it to survive. And you made the choice to be better and feed on animals. There's no sense in wallowing in guilt for the eternity we apparently live in now," Emmett replied, and strangely his words comforted me.

I had never allowed anyone to sway my thoughts, to rid me of some of the guilt. Not even Carlisle, who had words filled with such wisdom, or Esme, who showered me with a mothers love, and Emmett had some how broken through, even though his words had not been near as wise or heartfelt, I guess Emmett just gave me what I needed, and that scared me, but a part of me, the part that had been fighting against the guilt, was thrilled by this new development.

* * *

_Not sure how I feel about this chapter, it was hard to get it right. I was going to write more, but I thought that was a good place to end it. What did you guys think? _


End file.
